


My Husband Is In a Gang Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Series: My Husband Is In a Gang [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second season of M.B.I.I.G and this time you're expecting company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tetsu, will you be able to make it today?" You were on the phone with him. Since he was on break, you decided to call him. Today was the anniversary of your best friends death, Yuriko. You three had planned on visiting her grave today, just like you had done last year. You were worried about him coming, so you had to make the call just in case.

"Yeah, I can. Just wait for me at home. I'll be done here soon."

"Alright, I love you." You confessed.

"I love you too." He replied with a snicker, then hung up.

One full year had passed since the incident with UNseen. You and Kuro were still going strong, and graduated with the decision to go to college in mind. Right after the graduation ceremony, Kuroo had asked you to marry him. Naturally you said yes and got married. Afterwards he moved in with you and tried to start a new life with you. Now that you guys were in college and practically adults Kuroo wanted to work hard for the both of you, so he got a job working at a store in the mall near your home. 

"We've been through so much in this past year haven't we, Tetsu." You mumbled to yourself. "Yuriko, we're coming to see you." In the next hour, Kuroo came home and collected you to go to Yuriko's grave. Rai was already there waiting for you two. You prayed, left flowers on here grave and returned back home. It was a short but sweet time. "How was work?" You asked, putting on an apron to start cooking.

He plopped himself down on the couch. "Annoying as hell. This fat ass guy came inside the store and started yelling at me like he had a problem. So I socked him in the face and continued work."

You turn to him with wide eyes. "You idiot! You could have gotten fired!"

"I almost did, but my boss gave me another chance. How lucky is that."

"*Sigh* Don't try that crap again." You sighed while looking in the fridge for ingredients. "You can't just punch anybody in the face just because they got you pissed. You're an adult now, not a kid."

"I know that. But, I wonder what's for dinner." He stood up and came behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rested his chin down on your shoulder and kissed your neck.

"It's not me if that's what you're thinking." Your hand goes up to cup his cheek from behind. "I had something else in mind y'know, like real food." You turn around and faced him.

"That's too bad, I would have loved to gotten a taste of you." He lifted you up on the counter and pecked your lips.

"Not in the kitchen Tetsu. This is where we have to cook."

"So if I took you somewhere else, you wouldn't mind?" He smirked.

"Stop acting like a horny perv right after work. Now let me go before you start complaining to me later that you're hungry."

"We can order out." Tender kisses traveled down your neck. "I don't mind."

"That's what we did last night, because it started out like this."

"Then we ended up fucking until 12:00 in the morning." He smiled against your skin.

"Then you were almost late to work because you didn't want to wake up."

"But then I got to work on time and came home with me sexy wife."

"And you want to redo this cycle because...?" You raised a brow in question. "I'm just surprised you haven't ran out of sperm yet."

"Don't worry, there will always be a lot of cum for you to be filled up with."

"Shut up and let me go so I can cook."

"I got it, how about you let me do it while you cook." He spread open your legs in protest.

"No! Get out of the kitchen and go watch t.v or something." You hopped down off the counter and pushed him out.

"I love you." He told you before taking a step out of the kitchen. He made you stop with a stunned body and red features.

"I love you too." You mumbled.

"What was that?" He turned around and leaned down to your eye level. A smile clear as day on his face.

"I love you!" You yelled, quieting down afterwards.

"Then how about a kiss to show me how much you do." He took hold of your cheeks and had your noses touch. "Come on."

You lean up and kiss him on the lips for about 2 seconds. "There. Happy?"

"It's not nearly enough." You pout and kiss him again and then again, all from different angles. Eventually Kuroo's hands had roamed down to your ass, his favorite place to hold. "I want more." His husky voice giving you goosebumps up and down your body.

"You're not a baby, stop acting spoiled."

"Why? I love it when you spoil me." His lips grace the creak of your neck and starts to suck on it. "Just a little bit." He whispered having you shove all resistance out the window.

"Just a little bit." You start to kiss him passionately and he kisses back with the domination in mind. "Tetsurou."

"?" He stopped kissing you. He knew you wanted to talk about life when you used his full name. "What?"

"Let's make a baby." 

His eyes shoot open. "You serious?"

"Yes. I want one, don't you? You said so yourself, remember?"

"Yeah...I did."

"You don't want to now?"

"No, I do. It's just that....what if I can't provide for it. What if he get's involved with my affairs. I'd kill myself if they got hurt because of me, or hurt at all." He began staring off into space.

"Don't worry about that, I'm here with you aren't I?" You rested your head on his chest. "Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah." He hugged you. "Well, if we're going to make a baby, then I guess I should take you back to your first time." He smirked knowingly.

"My first time?" You were confused. What did your first time have to do with now. "!" Then it hit you. When he talked about your first time he meant how he held you. You can still remember his soft and gentle touch roaming over you body when he entered you. "O-Oh."

"Come on, let's take this nice and slow." He intertwined his fingers with yours. "I want to enjoy this moment with you."

"You romantic idiot." You smiled and followed him up the stairs. All night you guys made love. Kuroo's touch was as gentle as your first time with him. The very next morning your hips were aching. "Ow~ Tetsu, my hips~" You whined out to him.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel pregnant yet?"

"Stupid, you just don't feel pregnant over one night of sex. *Sigh* If we want this to happen for, then we're going to have sex, a lot." You sounded tired because you knew he was going to go over board each time like he did last night.

"Heh, I'm beginning to like this 'baby' thing. No condoms either, this is going to be good."

"But, lets wait until I can walk again, okay." You buried your face in the pillow.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." He slapped your ass before standing up.

"Tetsu." You muffled from the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Put on some fucking pants. Don't walk around the house with your dick all out."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Thanks babe." He went in the closet to put on some pajama pants, and went downstairs, into the kitchen. Kuroo cooked up some delicious breakfast and came back up stairs with your and his share.

"I can't wait to eat!" You sat up slowly and took the tray from him, picking up your chopsticks to start eating. "Itadakimasu~"

"Itadakimasu." You both started eating. Him at the edge of the bed right next to you.

"Tetsu I just adore your cooking!" You smiled brightly with full cheeks.

"And I just adore you."

"Oh, hurry up and eat, we have school."

"No, 'I' have school. You need to stay here and try to get pregnant."

"You mean 'rest'."

"Yeah, sure." Kuroo went into the bathroom and took a shower. He came back out, put on some clothes and left after giving you a long and affectionate kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." You went back to sleep after hearing the front door close.

Kuroo walked down to the station and caught the train. Since it was packed, he had to stand. While he was standing, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Eyes that screamed blood lust, the intention to kill. When he secretly looked around, the feeling disappeared. Kuroo rode he train, all he way to the last stop and got off. Even when getting off, he could feel the eyes on him again. The university was just a block away, so he kept walking, until he reached there. That was when they disappeared once again. "Rai." Kuroo met up with him in class, and they sat next to each other. For about the whole day there was no feeling of him being stared at anywhere, but it was when he got to lunch he felt them again. "Rai, do you feel that? Or am I the only fucking one."

"What are you talking about Kuroo? Feel what?"

"I feel like I'm being stalked, and not by a girl. It feels like blood lust in the air, I can smell it."

"But nobody knows who we are here."

"Yeah but they could have seen me on the streets and sneaked into the school, acting like they go here."

"So we should be on guard then?"

"Yeah." Kuroo looked around and felt the eyes disappear. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' Later on when it was time to leave, Kuroo took the train back while checking his surrounding. Before he reached the house, he got a text from you, telling you to buy a pregnancy test in advance. He smirked and did as you wanted, going and leaving within 5 minutes. He didn't want anyone following him home like UNseen did last time with you. "Babe, I'm home! I brought what you asked."

"You're home, Tetsu!" You rushed down the stairs and leaped into his arms. He almost dropped the bag with the test in it. "Welcome home." You kissed him.

"I'm home. Seems like your hips are fine now." 

"Oh, yeah. The pain went away this afternoon. Who knew." You shrugged your shoulders and smiled.

"Here." He reached in the bag and handed you the test.

"Thank you. I won't need it right away but, if I feel any different than normal then I'll use it." You read the contents of the box to find out how it was used.

"Gotcha." He took off his shoes and put on slippers. "So, do you wanna go at it now?"

"Sorry, not tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"If you say so." Kuroo walked to the couch and sat down. He sat back and let his head rest on the back.

"Hm~ You're not going to push it? Did something happen today?" You walked over to him and sat down his lap. He fixed your position so that you were looking at him. "Tell me."

"Sort of. Since this morning, I felt these pair of eyes on me. They felt like dangerous eyes. Eyes that could kill."

"You mean when you were at home?" You got concerned.

"No. When I was on the train and at school. They disappeared, then reappeared at the most random times. Even when I was eating lunch with Rai. He couldn't feel anything, so that means that they're just targeting me." 

"Do you think it could be a gang member?"

"Most likely." Kuroo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Everybody just wants a piece of me. I haven't even been that violent lately."

"How did they know who you were?"

"(f/n), most gang involved people know my name and face."

"Oh, right." You started to tremble a bit, hugging yourself.

"Don't be scared. They won't lay one finger on you, I promise. I won't let anyone touch you, or our future child."

"Tetsu." You smiled lightly. "Do you want some lunch?" You hopped out of his lap and head to the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled at you but when you were gone, put on a frown.

The next day, you and Kuroo went to school together. Oddly enough, he didn't feel those deadly eyes on him. When you guys got off at the last stop, you walked and met up with Rai on the way. Getting into the building, he still didn't feel anything at all. Was it because he was with you? Or was it just a momentary thing?

"So anyway (f/n)-chan, did you see that new television series that came on last night."

"No, who was in it?"

"That hot newbie actor. I forgot his name, but he sure is hot."

"Haha, you always fall in love with hot actors, don't you."

"I can't help it."

"Well, maybe I'll catch him tonig-!" Your sentence was cut short when you felt your body collide with another. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" You bowed. "Are you alright."

"T-That's okay. I'm the one who's sorry." A guy with snowy white hair and purple eyes, peaked up from behind his books at you.

"...." You and your friend look at each other. "So cute~!" You cried out along with her. When you guys get closer and squeal, he get's confused.

"What's you name?" She asked, stars shining in her eyes. "Is that your real hair?! OMG you're so frickn' cute!"

"Eh?" He got a bit scared. "M-My name is Ichiro K-Kurosaki."

"Well, how about I treat you to some coffee after your classes, Ichiro-kun?" You bent down and picked up his box that he missed.

"U-Um, you don't have to do that. I don't want to bother you." He looked away.

"No, don't worry about it. I want to." You smiled and took his hand. He slowly nods and gives you an 'okay'. "Come on!" You pull him along, your friend following you two until she got to her class. "Oh, right your classes." You let his hand go.

"Ah, no. I don't have any classes right now."

"I see, then let's go." You guys walk all they way to the vending machine, you get him the promised coffee. You guys sit down on the bench next to the machine and start to talk.

"Thank you for the coffee, um..." He couldn't say your name because he didn't know it yet.

"Oh, (f/n) (l/n)." 

"(l/n)-san." He slightly smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. He blushes and looks away from you.

"What's wrong Ichiro-kun? Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"U-um no! I-it's just that...you're really...really pretty." He blushed even deeper than before. 'She really is beautiful.'

You even blush yourself. "Thank you. You're so sweet."

Ichiro looks around at his surroundings, trying to find something to talk about. "Um, t-the weather...i--it's nice out isn't i-"

"(f/n)!" Ichiro stops talking at the call of your name. He listened to the voice, and felt like he had heard it somewhere. "(f/n)!"

"Ah, Tetsu." You stand up see him jogging over to you.

"?" Ichiro looks up at you. Then he looks at the figure and his eyes widen. 'No fucking way. It's him.'

"Hey, I finally found you. Your annoying friend said you came out here to buy some guy a drink." He stopped in front of you and looked down at said guy. "Who the fuck are you." He glared at him.

"...." '...Contain yourself, Ichiro...'

"Stop it! Don't be rude. I bumped into him earlier and I told him I would buy him a drink. Stop trying to get violent with every guy that talks to me!"

"I-I'm sorry. M-my name is Ichiro K-Kurosaki."

You turned to Ichiro with a sad face. "Ichiro-kun, I'm so sorry that my idiot of a partner is a complete asshole."

"I'm a what!?"

"Oh, no. I don't mind! 'So...she's with him?' It's my fault anyway, sorry. I've going to go now." He takes up his books and runs away.

"I'm an asshole?"

"Yes! Jeez, he was so sweet. All he did was accompany me to get some coffee!" You folded you arms.

"..." Kuroo looked out to see Ichiro still running, keeping silent. "Are your classes done yet?"He turns back to you.

Your brows arch. "They are."

"Then let's go home." He takes up your hands.

"...Fine." You roll your eyes and let him drag you away.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month later, everything had gotten back to normal for Kuroo. He had felt like he didn't have anything to worry about anymore, and that he could properly focus on getting you pregnant, that is until he got a certain call one day.

"Ugh~" You walked down the stairs in a sloppy and sluggish manor. For some unknown reason, you felt ridiculously sick this morning. "Tetsu~ I don't feel so damn good." You rubbed your stomach and put a hand up to your forehead.

"Come here, let me check your temp." You walked and stood before him, looking sick as hell. He put his big hand up to your small forehead and tried to check your temperature. "Yeah, you have a bit of a temperature.

"I didn't even get my period yet."

"Hey, try to take that test now."

"I'll try, but after I throw up first." You exaggerated and went back upstairs to your room. On the bathroom counter was the pregnancy test. You took the test out of the box and read the instructions. "I have to piss on it? Whatever." You shimmied your pants and panty down, placed the test below you and sat in a weird and uncomfortable position. You took a piss on it and waited 5 minutes for the results. When time was up, you took a deep breath, took the test in your hand and looked for the results you wanted. When you read the results, your eyes widened. "No fucking way..." Your heart rate sped up and you blushed madly. "I...I'm pregnant....TETSU!!" You hopped off the toilet and ran out the bathroom, pulling up your panties on the way. "Tetsu! Tetsu!"

"What is it?" He looked back at you from watching the t.v. He stood up and watched as you darted out to him. He almost fell down when you jumped on him so suddenly. "W-what's up?"

"I'm pregnant! We're pregnant! We're having a baby!!" Tears were welling up with pure joy. "We're having our own baby." You nuzzled your face in the side of his neck.

"Are you fucking serious!? You're pregnant!" His eyes opened up wider.

"Yes!" You giggled.

"Finally!" He grinned and lifted you up into the air, spinning you around and round with his great strength. "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl." Your feet touched the ground again.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care what the gender is." You put your hand up to your stomach and smiled gently. "I love you Tetsu, so much." Your heart was fluttering at the thought of it all. This pregnancy, baby showers, birth, his first every things. It was so overwhelmingly exciting. "I think the excitement took away my morning sickness." You giggled.

"I can't wait for this baby to come. You two are my world."

"I believe you're going to be a great father." You smiled at him. 

"How do you know?"

"A women's intuition." Kuroo laughed and pulled you back to the couch with him. He had you lay down in his arms. He stroked your hair until you fell asleep while he stayed up to continue watching t.v. When the news came on, he became a bit interested. It was weird because he never really payed attention to the news unless it concerned the weather. On the news, the anchor lady spoke of a slaughter of police officers at one of the stations that happened one week ago. At the crime scene there was the letters "L.R" scribbled in blood.

"Detectives have indicated this symbol to be related to one of the trouble making gangs in Shibuya. Detectives haven't identified them as of yet; only a piece of purple cloth was left behind."

"!"

"But this wasn't their first killing spree or raid. About 2 months ago this gang made and appearance at one of the evidence warehouses that hold a variety of drugs, such as marijuana, crack cocaine, ecstasy, and more. Not only did they steal drug evidence, they murdered majority of the employees."

"..." Kuroo just sat and glared at the television, nothing really on his mind as he continued to watch. When he looked down at you who was caressing their stomach, Kuroo intertwined his fingers with yours and felt his heart pang. '(f/n)...'

"Neither police or investigators have discovered their true motives as to doing this all, but what they do know is that everyone should still  
take caution of any group wearing purple in their clothing."

As soon as the next story came on, Kuroo's phone went off. He turned off the t.v. and reached over to pick it up, identifying the caller to be Rai. "Hello?"

"Kuroo!"

"What is it?" His eyebrows narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"10 of our guys have been murdered!"

"What?!" His eyes widened with dilated pupils. He tried to keep his voice down since you were sleeping but the news was of a great shock to him. "10?!"

"Yeah, all brutally murdered in different ways. There was even the initials "L.R" written in blood next to their bodies." Kuroo looked down at you once again and felt his heart pang even deeper than before.

"You've got to fucking kidding me. I just heard about these guys on the news just now."

"Kuroo, we need to be on our toes. It looks like these guys want trouble, and a lot of it."

"Do they know where we're located?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"That's good then. I'll think of something to do later. Yeah. Bye." Kuroo hung up the phone and face palmed. He rubbed his face in a stressful motion. "This is not good. Nowhere close." 'She can't get involved. Not this time.' His fists clenched while his other hand came up to kiss you hand.

The next evening after classes, you and Kuroo arrived back home, he wasn't feeling to good, mentally.

"Tetsu~ let's do it one more time before I get too bloated to do it." You kissed his shoulder and rubbed his hard chest from behind. "Make sure you give it to me good." You smirked.

"No!"

"!" His loud booming voice shocked you. 

Forget him looked seriously scary, this guy turned down sex. But, it was like he wanted to kill someone. His head hung low and his hands clasped together. "Sorry, not now." There were dark circles under his eyes, like he was deprived of sleep. It was like he was thinking about all stories of this new gang last night.

"Tetsu...What's the matter?" You look at him with sad eyes.

"....Sorry...I just can't."

"A-alright....I guess I'll go to sleep then. Don't stay up too late, you have work in the morning." You said in a sad voice. "I love you, g'night." You turned back to your side of the bed and pulled the covers over you. Kuroo just continued sitting there at the edge of the bed, thinking about what his first move was going to be. he was especially troubled since he didn't know who the people of the group. They could have been people he went to school with.

"(f/n)."

"Yes?" You opened your eyes.

"Please stay safe for me; for the both of you. Promise me you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Just please! Promise me!" His clasped hands clenched together.

"...I promise." You close your eyes again, but just open them back up again unable to sleep by the distraction of his words.

In the next week, Kuroo hadn't been able to sleep very much. Different thoughts were running through his mind. During that time, you and Ichiro were getting closer; getting to know each other when you had the free time before and after classes. He was really getting warmed up to you, a lot. You could almost say he had a crush on you.

"Ichiro-kun, won't you come along with me to go shopping?"

"B-but I'm a guy!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"So, shouldn't you ask one of your girlfriends to go with you?"

"They're all busy with their own things. Besides, I want you to come along; you have great fashion sense after all." You scanned his clothes up and down. "Every time I see you, you always have something trendy and fashionable on."

"I-Is that so...Well I guess I can go but will it be alright with him?"

"'Him'? Do you mean Tetsu?"

"Y-yeah." He trembled at the hearing of his name. "H-he seems really scary, and those bulging muscles."

"Oh don't mind him." You wave your hands. "He may act and look like a mean asshole, but he's really nice at heart." Your gentle smile makes him blush.

"(f/n)!"

"Oh, speak of the devil. Over he-" You turn and see Kuroo speed walking over to you, an angry expression taking over his features. 'What's with him?'

'I-It's him...Contain yourself...Ichiro.' Ichiro shakily breathed in and out.

"Where the fuck have you been!? I was looking for you all over this damn place!"

"C-calm down, I was just about to go shopping with Ichiro-kun."

"You again? How many times have you been around my wife." Kuroo glared at him hard, making the white haired boy look away. "Come on, we're going home!" He grabbed up your arm and started puling you away.

"W-wait! What's with you?" You tried to pull back but he was to strong. "O-ow! Tetsu you're hurting me!"

"W-wait! Please let her go!" Ichiro grabbed onto Kuroo's shirt, trying to stop him from hurting you. But that was where he went wrong.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kuroo let you go, turned around and snuffed Ichiro straight in the face. His punch knocked him back a few feet to the ground. Blood starting to leak out his nose immediately. "Keep away from her!"

"Tetsu!!" You looked at him as if he had went completely crazy. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Shut up (f/n)! Let's go!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that?!" You protested.

"P-please don't yell at her like that." Ichiro tried to pick himself but struggled in doing so. He covered his nose and winced in pain.

"There you go again!" Kuroo leaves your side to walk over to Ichiro. He grabbed him up by the collar, Ichiro's feet dangling one inch from the ground. "You keep away from my wife, you got that!?!"

"No! 'You' keep away from me Tetsu!" You ran over to them and grabbed Ichiro down from his grasp. Tears were brimming at your eyes. "This is not the man I married! This is not the man I want to father my child! Not they way your are right now!"

Kuroo just clenched his fists in pure frustration. He was going to say something, but he decided walking away was the best decision. "Tch!" Do what you want!" He walked away with his hands shoved down in his pockets.

"Ichiro-kun, I'm sorry." You start crying. "He's never acted like that before, ever!"

"I-It's fine, no worries (l/n)-san. Please don't cry." He tried to smile but ended up wincing.

"It's not fine! He's so stupid!" You tried to wipe tears away but more kept coming. "Just the other day he was so happy about finding out that I was pregnant."

"Y-you're pregnant!?" Ichiro's eyes widned and the news. 'Contain yourself....contain yourself...' "Congrat's!"

"Thank you..."

"How about we still go shopping, I'll buy you something to celebrate."

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore. Thank you though."

"Ah, n-no problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow." You kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Later on that evening, Kuroo came home 5 hours after you. He found you sitting on the couch with your legs up, engaged in a book.

"I'm home."

"...."

"I said, I'm home!" He shouted, trying to gain your attention.

You looked up from you book finally. "Am I supposed to rejoice for your arrival?" Your tone cool and calm.

"...Are you still angry about earlier?!"

"What do you think?" Your eyes revert back to the page and paragraph of the book. Your actions told him that you didn't care about this conversation.

"Tch!" Kuroo got irritated. He walked over to you and smacked the book clean out your hand. "What's with you!?"

"Are you seriously asking me," Your eyes squint. "Like 'I'm' the one has the problem? Did you really expect me to calm down within a few hours after your little tantrum? I have no fucking clue what your problem is, but don't bring it around my friends."

"!" Kuroo's frustration seemed to have reached it's peak. "He grabbed hold of your clothes, and tore them to shreds. Your bra, panty, everything, torn off. He then pinned you down to the couch, your hands held over you. He positioned himself right above you but you just looked up at him with fearless eyes.

"Do it."

"!"

"Rape me. Rape me if you have the FUCKING BALLS!" You finally shout. "If you're so big and bad like you are, then fucking rape me Tetsu!!"

"..." All Kuroo could do was keep silent. There was even hesitation in his grip.

"You can't do it, can you. Pussy!" You kept shouting while gritting you teeth. 

"I am not!" Veins were popping out of his forehead and arms as he gripped tighter around your wrists.

"So why can't you do it?! You like to talk with you actions don't you? So if you rape me and beat up my friends, then I'll be able to understand how you feel, right? Is that what you're getting at!?!

"Shut up!"

"No! I won't! Why can't you just talk to me! How the fuck do you expect me to know what's bothering you if you don't even say anything?! Ever since a few days ago you've stopped talking to me about your feelings, completely! You've let so much of your emotions bottle up inside, that all you can do is turn to violence."

"..." Kuroo loosed up his grip even more.

"Just tell me what's going on! I need to know! I married you for better or for worse!" You broke free if his grasp and cupped his cheeks. "Tell me." You watched him run his hands through his messy mane and cover his face. You placed your hands on your stomach and took a deep breath. "Is it the baby?"

"No!" He looked back up at you, placing his hand over yours.

"...Are you having an affair?" Your voice trembled as you asking him. Anxiousness hiding in your heart. 

"I wouldn't dare!"

"Then...?" You were ready to break down.

"I can't tell you...it's for your own safety. You and theirs."

"That's not telling me jack! *Sigh* Fine...I won't push you any further. You come talk to me when you're ready. I just hope that by then it's not too late." You moved yourself from under him and started walking away to your room. 

"..." Kuroo sat back and then exhaled through his nose. He looked up to the ceiling for about a minute and then got up, walking out of the house but not before taking up his pack of cigarettes. He decided to take a nighttime stroll before going to the front of the convenience store to take a nice and long smoke. He tried to collect his emotions together, thinking about right and wrong. Upon thinking about everything that involved and surrounded him, he heard the beep of the automatic sliding door open and close. He looked to the side without turning his head, taking in another inhale of tobacco. 'It's him.' He leaned up off the store and caught 'his' attention.

"I-It's you! Tetsu!" It was Ichiro Kurosaki. 'It's him...'

"Don't call me by that nickname." Kuroo's voice serious as hell while he glared at him.

"S-sorry! I-It's just that (l/n)-san calls you that, so I just thought that...that would be your...name." He quits down.

"Her last name isn't (l/n) anymore." He exhales more smoke. "It's Kuroo."

"B-but she sai-"

"She tends to forget." He cut him off.

"O-Oh." He starts playing around with his fingers. He didn't what to do in this type of situation. The guy who hate his guts is in engaging in conversation with him, what was he supposed to do in this type of situation. 'God, help me.' He prayed.

Kuroo inhales and exhales again, blowing smoke out his nose. He scans Ichiro and his trembling body up and down. He notices the bandage over his swollen and probably broken nose. "...Is your nose alright?"

"Eh?" He jumps up and looks up a Kuroo.

"Your nose." Kuroo points to his own to signal what he was talking about. "It's not broken is it?"

"N-no! I just hurts a bit since it's swollen..." He get's back quiet.

"...Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, about hitting you earlier. I was acting like an asshole. I was just stressed out and frustrated over a few things. (f/n) is pregnant, and I'm brand new at this husband and wife thing. I'm actually struggling for the first time in my life to keep my family safe. Look, I Just don't want you to think I'm targeting you for hanging out with her. I get a bit crazy when she's around guys that I don't know. It's nothing personal, alright!"

"I-I see." Ichiro almost became dumbfounded by his improvised apology. "It's alright. I understand how you feel. I won't take it personally."

"*sigh* Thanks." He started walking over to him. "You smoke?"

"U-Um...n-not really..." He scratches his cheek.

"Here." He slipped a cigarette out the box and placed it in his hand. "Just keep it. See you at school." He waved once and started making his way back to the house.

"...." Ichiro's quiver into a smirk. "...You're dead meat." He mumbled. 'Contain your...self...'

"What?" Kuroo turns back as if he had missed something.

"N-No, it's nothing. I just said you're a really neat guy." He nervously smiled and waved him off.

Kuroo raised a brow. "Heh, weirdo." One the way back to the house, two men dressed in complete black approached Kuroo. "What the hell do you guys want?" He asked, not being able to see their face because they were hidden by their hoods.

"Hey man, do you wanna buy some?" He held up a plastic zip lock bag with white stuff in it that could pass off as sugar. "It'll only cost you 1,000 yen."

"Sorry, I don't sniff that crap. Cigarettes are my only high." Kuroo moved to the side to continue walking forward, but they both caught him by the shoulder, making Kuroo stop. "What?" He took the cigarette out his mouth to speak and exhale more smoke.

"You don't seem to understand man, we need you to take this. If you don't then, then we'll have to force you the hard way, and you won't like it."

"Is that a threat?" Kuroo shook off their hands and turned around to face them, frowning. 

"Could be." They grinned.

"Tch, I don't have time for this shit!" Kuroo threw a punch at one of them, but he caught it with a hand. "Dick!"

"Now!" He yelled.

"What?! Hey!!" The other guy grabbed him back and a third guy came out of the dark shadows of an alley. Kuroo could see him, but kept struggling to break free. "OW!" He felt something sharp as shit stab him the nape of his neck. It felt as if something was being inserted inside him. "Fuck!! What is that!?" He turned around and found the third man backing up with his hands up and a big grin on his face. Finally the other two let him go and Kuroo swung at them, knocking them down. He quickly grabbed the sharp thing that stabbed him and yanked it out. "A syringe!?" Kuroo all of a sudden started feeling dizzy, slowly loosing his stance. He tried gather himself together and put his hand to his forehead. "Son of a bitch!" When he looked up, he saw a fist coming straight for his face. He tried to dodge it, but ended up getting hit anyway. Kuroo fell down to the floor.

"I've got him boss."

"Reallyreallyreally?!?! Ah~ I knew you guys could do a great job! Greatjob!!!" A guy with a fast talking tone laughed like a maniac as he saw Kuroo unconscious. "But the real one who did a real good job was ecstasy overdose~!" He rang. "Comeon!Comeon!Comeon!!! Let's take him back already! I can't wait to get started!!" His voice got deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up and found the spot next to you strangely empty. You were completely naked but then remembered that Kuroo had torn off your clothes, that's why you didn't have anything on. 'Where is he?' You looked at the time and saw that he was way to early for him to be out for either school or work. "Tetsu?" Theere was no scent of any food being cooked, so you got more curious. You got out of the bed and put on a robe, walking out of the room to go to the kitchen. It was completely quiet. The t.v. wasn't on and the kitchen was empty. You looked over to the shoe rack by the front door and found no sign of his keys. "Where is he?" A frown formed on your lips. "Tetsu?" You started to call around for him while getting a bit anxious. You ran back up stairs to your room and got your phone. you went to his number, pressed call and listened to the phone ring. No one picked up. After trying 2 more times, still nothing. "Where is he?" Your heart started to pang, worrying about him. The person you decided to call next, was Rai. "Rai, is Tetsu over at your house, or at the base maybe?"

"Kuroo? No, he didn't stop by. What's wrong, you sound like you're about to start crying."

"Ah, n-no, I just can't find him this morning. W-what if he's with someone else..." The thought made your heart clench in pain.

"Someone else? What makes you say that?"

"Last night, we sort of had an argument. I was trying to ask him what's was up with him lately, but he just kept avoiding me, even down to the last minute. I got tired and left him downstairs so I could go to bed, but...now I can't find him." You sighed with he feeling of stress.

"Don't worry (f/n), he's probably out somewhere having a smoke and thinking about things. I'm sure wherever he is, he's safe and thinking about you. You and I both know that Kuroo would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I'm just concerned. I just hope he comes back home safety."

"Well, I'll see you later at school."

"Yeah, bye." You hung up the phone and gave a big sigh. 

While you were thinking and worrying sickly about Kuroo's whereabouts, Kuroo wasn't even thinking at all. The thing is, he was unconscious so he couldn't even think about anything, not even you. Luckily though, within a few minutes he became conscious once again. When he came to, it felt like his body was numb, more like on fire. The only part of his body that didn't seem to be too hot was his wrists. Something cold sitting around them both. He opened his eye up slowly and found himself staring the ground. Strangely, it wasn't concrete. When he tried to stand up, he couldn't because both his hand and feet were tied up to the chair he was sitting in. He heard the rustling of chains and got a bit irritated. 'What the fuck is going on?' He blinked twice. His upper body, slumped over. 'It's so fucking hot.' He tried raising his head while looking around at his surroundings. Above him was a bright, white light, and around him were walls that were covered with dirty white tiles, stained in splatters of dried up blood. Was he in a bathroom? Maybe an asylum. The room was just right for it be one. But he knew he wasn't in a bathroom nor an asylum when he noticed the black window taking up half of the wall in front of him. "!" Kuroo suddenly felt his hair being tugged back on a strong grip. His head was pulled back and he was able to see a shadow through the light. He squinted and tried to correct his vision. "It's you!"

"You're finally awake." It was one of the men that were dressed in black and sucker punched Kuroo. He must have been the one who took and tied him up. "Good morning to you." He was grinning deviously. "Took you long enough." He let go of Kuroo's hair, throwing his head down.

"You bitch! Where the fuck am I?!" Kuroo was now in rage, shaking violently in the chair. He tried to show his emotions and anger, even through his obvious high temperature.

"Heh, boss can't wait to play with you." The big thug walked over to the door and opened it, snickering back at Kuroo.

"Play? What the fuck are you talking about!? Answer me!!!" The door closed leaving Kuroo inside, completely alone. He lowered in head back to slumped position he had before. 'Son of a bitch. That guy 'morning', is it seriously morning time already?' Kuroo tried to looked around for windows, but none. Just a black tinted window and a t.v. 'What is this 'Saw'?' He kept looking around while thinking. While thinking, you popped up in his mind and his eyes widened. '(f/n)!' He tried to get up again but realized he was still chained to the chair. He tried to pull out his hands, but they were chained up good, just as well as his feet. 'I have to get out of this fucking place! She's probably worried sick!' He kept moving around violently but then stopped when he picked up a mumbled conversation in the just behind the metal door. 'Huh? There's more people here?' "Hey! Someone! Let me the fuck out!" He started to yell. "Is someone there!?" Right in the middle of his yelling, the metal door pushed open.

Through the door stepped a person with a black clothing and a hood over their head. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. "Hello." They spoke. It sounded like a male. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" His build looked almost scrawny.

"Hey, untie me!"

"Sorry," He started walking towards Kuroo, stopping in front of him. "I can't do that!" He stepped on the chair space in between Kuroo's legs and pulled his head back by his hair.

"You son of a b-!" Kuroo halted his words back when he saw the crazed grin upon the males face. 'This guy looks fucking crazy.'

"God I can't wait to get started! I wanna tear you apart, limb from limb! Make you scream out in despair and agony while your blood splatters over these beautiful tiled walls, Ican'twait!Ican'twait!Ican'twait!!!" The males grin got wider and then started to laugh maniacally. "Can you recognized me?"

"What?! I don't fucking know you!"

"Really!Really!Really!? You don't know?! You can't recognize my voice?!....I see...AH~ How troublesome!" He dragged out his words. "How about now!!" He racked back his hood and moved his face down to Kuroo's. His eyes big and wide as his grinned like a psycho. 

Kuroo had to pause for a second before his pupils dilated and his heart sunk a bit. "You...!!" Those purple eyes, that white mane. He knew those characteristics. He grit his teeth. 'No fucking way...' "You fucking-!!" Kuroo was cut off to a rough punch to his face, followed by a crazed laughter. He was almost knocked down to the ground.

"GOD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT WAS TO CONTAIN MYSELF!!! I WAS ABOUT TO RIP OFF ALL MY SKIN IN ONE GO!!" Ichiro shouted. "As soon as I laid eyes on you--NO! From the moment I heard your name, I knew that it was you! Kuroo Tetsurou!! Or should I say, Tetsu?" His voice went back down as his lifted Kuroo's head up by his chin.

"You little son of a bitch!! And to think I fucking apologized to you!"

"Hey, I hope my 'friends' treated you nicely while bringing you here. They can get a little rough when they get excited. Ah! Do you know who they are though!? I'm certain you've heard of us! We're all over the damn news!"

'The news...?' Kuroo caught himself. He traveled back to when he heard about that 'gang' who was murdering people and stealing illegal drugs. "You're-!!"

"Ah, you remember! Gosh, don't I feel special this morning! Way to brighten up my day!" He snickered. "L.R! Do you want to know what that stands for!? It stands for "Laughing Reapers"!" Ichiro pointed to his eyes. "The only purple I need, so I won't be found out."

"So it was you! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED 10 OF MY FUCKING GUYS!" 

"Way to go smart ass. Do you want an award?" Ichiro reeled back a fist and aimed straight for Kuroo's balls.

"OW!!!" Kuroo's clenched his teeth together hard and started breathing heavily through them. He started rocking back and forth. His anger and pain reaching past the limit of no return. "FUCKING FUCKER!! MY BALLS!!"

"Shh~ nice words." He whispered. "If you don't, I'll just have to tell my 'friends' to kill her." He started grinning from ear to ear, evil intentions hidden in eyes.

"-!!!! Where the fuck is (f/n)!?!?!" He was steaming. Veins were bulging out his head and arms. "If she's fucking hurt I'll kill you!!"

"Oh, (f/n)-chan? Don't worry about here, she's fine, fine! You don't believe me? See for yourself!" He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and showed it to him.

"!!" On the phone's screen there was some type of camera that was showing a video of his house, live! He could see you getting dressed in your bedroom, getting ready to got to school at a certain angle. "How the hell did you--How the fuck did they get inside our house!!"

"Jeez you're slow. Why the fuck are you even in college. It's called tech-no-lo-gy!! Stuuupid!" Ichiro punched Kuroo in the nose, knocking him back. "Even though that wasn't really how I got inside your house. One of my guys are inside your house with her. And when she leaves, he and a few more will follow her."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" The pain found in Kuroo's balls started to subside slowly. 

"Don't worry, if you're talking about me telling themm to rape her, I won't let that happen. But y'know she added on to my excitement 10 FOLD!! I was sooo disappointed when I found out she was married, especially to you. But when I found out she was pregnant my heart couldn't stop racing!! I thought I was going to have a heart attack, or a seizure even!" Ichiro was breathing deeply with a shaky and uneven pace.

"Who told you that?!?!"

"Oh, you want to know? She told me herself, yesterday, y'know after you got scolded for bashing me in the face. But man, she sure is hot when she's wants to be. She's mostly all adorable and stuff, but damn does she know how to be erotic when she's being fucked. At least that's what it's like in my fantasies."

"!"

Ichiro came behind Kuroo and leaned down close to his ear, holding on to the back of the chair. "Do you know how many times I've jacked off, thinking about her wet pussy? Sticking my cock in her mouth and cumming down her frickn' throat?" Ichiro shuddered while hugging himself. He blushed. "Ah~ I just wanna stick my dick inside her, so bad~!! I even feel like jacking off right now~ Heyheyhey! Tetsu-kun, how does it feel? Her vagina? Does it suck you in like a vacuum like in my fantasies? W-what about her anus!?"

"Shut the fuck up!!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!" 

"AW~ Is someone getting angry? PFFT! HAHAHAH!!! GOD I LOVE GETTING YOU PISSED!! It sends shivers up my fucking spine!" Hey, Tetsu-kun, do you think I'm a masochist?" Ichiro put his hands behind his back and kicked the ground as if it were dust, acting shy with a blush on his face. "I love getting yelled at and hit, but I also think I'm a sadist because I LOVE inflicting PAIN. *Gasp* I'm and "S" and "M"~"

"Enough of this bullshit! What the fuck do you want?!"

"Nothing in particular really." Ichiro looked up to the ceiling. His response sent Kuroo through the roof.

"You have got to fucking kidding me!!" His eyes were almost turning red. His face was red, that was for sure.

"Just kidding~ I wanna take over your title as best gang leader in Tokyo. I want to take (f/n)-chan away from you. I guess you could say that I want your life."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why the fuck did you kill the police officers and steal those drugs! You're giving gang members a much worse name than we have already!"

"I see where you're coming from BUT! Did you ever consider that we might want to be noticed? We're a new gang y' know. We killed the police offices and employees for show, that's why even left our initials. The illegal drugs, we just like to get high. Nothing unusual right? But Y' know what I was thinking? I was thinking about killing your baby and making (f/n) pregnant with our own."

"!!!" Kuroo's heart sunk deep. "Don't! Don't touch them!!! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM!!" Kuroo was seething with pure anger. He couldn't get them involved, but it was already too late for that. Now his unborn child was going to die and it was all his damned fault.

"Do you remember when I punched you in the balls? You shouldn't be able to produce anymore children after than. And once I kill the once forming in (f/n)-chan's stomach well, that's it for you, 'daddy'." Ichiro started back with his crazed laugh.

"No!!" Kuroo stomped his feet repeatedly. "You ASSHOLE!!"

"Yes!Yes!Yes! Despair Kuroo-kun! I want to see tears run down your face as I slowly take your life away!!"

"I swear when I get out if these chains I'll murder you," Kuroo stopped to smirk. "Just like I did you big brother!"

Ichiro's snickering and smiles came to a stop. His over the top movements stopped as well so he could turn to glare at Kuroo with dangerous eyes. "....You're bluffing. You don't know my brother!!" He shouted.

"You don't believe me? Satoshi Kurosaki." Ichiro's eyes widened. "Heh, we both went to elementary school together. We hated each other's fucking guts. I knew you looked like someone I knew from the day I met you. But you look younger then us, did you skip a few grades?" Kuroo smirked.

"...No...N-"

"That's right, I was the one who killed him!" He was bluffing.

"You bastard!!!" Ichiro grabbed him up by the collar and started yelling. Spit flying off on Kuroo's face. "You were the one who murdered him!?! I found him in bloody crate that leaked his crimson red blood. 20 bullet holes in total that counted when I pulled his body out of the crate. You fucking monster! What the hell did he ever do to you!?! Huh!?" Ichiro began punching Kuroo left and right continuously until he got tired. Kuroo spit out blood and a tooth. "But that's alright now...Fate really had intertwined us greatly." He smirked deviously.

Meanwhile while that was going on, you were at school worrying endlessly about him. During class, you would sigh to yourself, almost beginning to cry. Even at school Kuroo wasn't there. As soon your classes ended, you took the train and dashed off to his work place, at the mall. You entered the store he worked at and called for the manager. It seems like he was there, so you turned to the worker at the cashier. "Excuse me sir, did Kuroo Tetsurou come in for work today?! Or last night!"

'Whoa she's super cute. Don't tell me that bastard Kuroo scored with a cutie like her. Her tits are huge! Man, what I would give to bang her!' "Ah, Kuroo, no. He didn't come in at all since 2 days ago." The employee blushed asking your question with a grin.

"He--He-" You really about to cry your eyes out. Your hands went up to your eyes to start wiping away the already formed tears.

"Are you alright? Did he do something?" He came around the counter and put an arm around your shoulder.

"H-he's been missing since this morning! I don't know where to find him, at all. He wasn't at our college and now he's not here. I don't want to think he's with another girl but...!" The worker pulled you into his embrace. "W-what are you doing?" You looked up at him.

"Don't worry. If you need comfort, I'll definitely give it to you." He started rubbing your back, making you feel uncomfortable.

"N-no thank you." You tried to pull away but he had his arms around you tightly. 'S-so strong. Damn am I really this weak?'

"Why don't we go into the bathroom to clean up your pretty face." He winked and started dragging you off.

"N-no! Stop it!" You stomp on his foot, but he just holds on tighter as he winces at the pain.

"Hey, didn't she say 'stop'?" A male voice stopped the worker from pulling you any further.

You turned your head to the familiar voice. "Rai!" As the man's grip loosed at his surprise, you push him away and run over to Rai.

"Hey (f/n). You alright.'

"Y-yeah." You glared at the man.

With his hands down his jacket pocket Rai spoke up."I'll be telling both your boss and Kuroo that you tried to rape this girl." Rai smiled deviously. "And I bet you're scared him too, aren't you." Rai smirked while the worker started to sweat and avert his eyes. Rai took your hand and walked away with you. "I didn't know you were coming here." He let go. "I was shocked when I saw you in there because I was planning on looking for him there too."

"Rai, I don't know what to do. Not one call or reply to messages I've sent him. I'm starting to wonder if I pushed him too far with the conversation last night. He didn't look angry, he just seemed stressed out, and sad. But what is I pushed him so far that he's having an affair as we speak!"

"Wait, he was stressed out?"

"Yeah. From about a few days ago, he's been like that. He even turned down sex. Sex! And I was the one suggested it! He's never turned down sex from me! If he doesn't want it from me anymore, then he's probably getting from some skank!" 

"(f/n), calm down." 'Wow her imagination goes wild.' "Listen, if Kuroo was stressed out, then it probably has something to do with you and the baby."

"Ah, you heard!" You blushed.

"Of coarse." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, but what do you mean it has to something to do with me and the baby?"

"Well, the other day I told him about how 10 of our guys got murdered somewhere near the base. 

"What?!"

"Yeah, the one's who did it left the initials in their blood. At the same time, he said he had heard about them on the news. It's pretty obvious that it was a gang who did it. Those guys are dangerous. They killed a whole station of policemen and stole a large amount of illegal drugs."

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah. Kuroo's most likely worried about getting you both involved with that mess especially since they're targeting us, well him. Sometimes he would keep me up a nights to talk, because he couldn't sleep."

"Tetsu...That stupid idiot! Worrying about things like that by himself! Why couldn't he just tell me!"

"He wanted to keep you in the dark for your safety. You should know that better than anyone."

"But what if they kidnapped him?" You look at Rai with horror in your eyes. "Hey may be really strong but, I don't think he could take on a whole bunch of them at once."

"No, he could. The only way he wouldn't be able to take them is if he was drugged or something." '...' 

"But what do they want with him?! What are they after!"

"If anything, they would want something big like his title. Gang like that will go so far as to look up everything about him. It seems that they're capable of many things. (f/n), if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay over at my house until we find Kuroo."

"How long will it take until we find him?"

"Don't know, but I'll be asking Thomas to get in on this as well."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day early in the morning, you awoke in Rai's bed, in his house. By the time you were up, Rai was already gone. He had informed you last night that he would go out to get some clothes back from your house. He took a duffle bag and went on his way. As you sat up at the edge of the bed, you looked over to your phone that was put on charge. You stared blankly at it, waiting for it to ring or beep. Hoping that it would your husband calling to tell you that he was fine. You stretched your body and walked downstairs, smelling the nice aroma of breakfast. "Smells good, doesn't it?" You smiled while looking down at your belly that your hand was rubbing. "Let's it shall we." You walked into the kitchen and found the note on the fridge that instructed you to warm up your food, which was in the microwave. You did just that and found yourself eating a swell meal with your yet to be born child. "*Sigh*" 'This would have been so much better if Tetsu was here enjoying it with me.' You picked up the now empty plate and washed it in the sink. "Thanks Rai." You thanked him, ran back up to get your phone and left the house. 'I want to hurry up and return home so I can take a shower. I hope I don't smell musty.' You sniffed yourself but didn't cringe. 'I guess it's not bad, but I still want to take one as soon as possible.'

"(f/n)!"

"Hm?" You looked straight ahead and found Rai running towards you. "Rai." He walked up to you with a duffle bag, that seemed sort of heavy, over his shoulder.

"What are you doing out of the house?"

"Sorry, I just figured it was okay to go home after I ate breakfast."

"*Sigh* We can't have you going outside so freely. It's still too dangerous for you. Now that you're pregnant, you need every bit of protection you can get. Come one, let's go back inside."

"Alright." You followed him back inside the house and took a nice hot shower. After that you put on some new clothes for the day and felt totally refreshed. "Ah~ feels so good to be clean. And the clothes you picked out of my closet are splendid Rai, thank you." You plopped down on the couch and put up your feet to the side.

"You're welcome. (f/n), Thomas and the others will be on their way any minute. When they get here, we're all going to come up with a plan to find and save Kuroo."

"Alright." Just then, the doorbell rang and caught both of your attentions. Rai walked to the door and opened it, welcoming every single member of Bloody Cat inside. "Everyone, it's been a while." You waved with a shy smile.

"(f/n)-san! It has been!"

"Nice to see you again! You look as beautiful as always!" They all bowed.

"Th-there's no need for all of that." You chuckled nervously while waving your hands in front of you. 'Jeez they act just like the guards from the family.' You thought. "Thomas-san!" You spotted him from the crowd and called out to him with a smile on your face.

"Little lady!" Thomas grinned while walking over to you. "It's been too long. You look even more gorgeous from the first time we met. How are you holding up!"

"Not so well." You replied with a sad smile.

"It's alright, Kuroo is a strong guy! He's so damn strong that I've never beat him once in arm wrestling; or in any other fight! A big guy like me loosing to him, he must have some super strength." He laughed. "Anyways, wherever he is, I'm sure he's holding his own while thinking of you."

"I hope so." You rubbed your stomach once again and looked down with downcast eyes. "We need him." 

"'We'?" He repeated after you in quesion.

"Ah yes." You began to blush. "I'm pregnant with our baby."

"Really?! He finally planted his seed! Congratulations!" Thomas grabbed you up in his arms for big bear hug, one that you could almost suffocate from. You had to push him back so that he wouldn't squish your stomach.

"D-do you really have to say it like that?" You sighed with your permanent red cheeks. 

"Looks like we'll be throwing a big ass bachelor party for this guy!"

"Thomas-san, that's only for when they are getting married. And besides, you threw one for him 'before' we got married." Your eyebrows twitched in remembrance of the huge party Kuroo had gotten. The guys had practically wrecked your house and you had to replace almost everything; all because they decided to get drunk.

"Right~ That party was fucking awesome!" He bellowed out a large laugh that stunned everyone.

"Anyway, he won't ever be getting a party like that again." Your arms crossed in irritation.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." He laughed again.

"*Ahem* Is everyone listening?" Rai interrupted Thomas' laugh and brought everyone's attention to him. "Now, I'm sure everyone in this place knows why we're gathering together like this. Our leader has been kidnapped. But we also know that we're not going to let this go down peacefully. My guess is that a new infamous gang that have taken him hostage. Their color? They wear the colors 'purple'; and I'm sure that half or majority of you all have heard about them. My guess is that they drugged Kuroo and then proceeded in capturing him. Another part of my guess is that they want to use (f/n), most likely to threaten him, that's why they sent some guys to follow her around.

"What?!" You spoke out.

"That's right, you've had some of there guys following you around (f/n). They most likely got inside your house and kept watch over you; getting ready to take, or kill you at any given time." You swallowed the huge lump in your throat. "Thomas I trust you took care of them outside."

"Sure did!" Thomas gave a thumbs up.

"Now about a plan. First, we need to think of his whereabouts. We will split up into four groups. One will be the search party, another will be with me to storm in the building and the other will protect (f/n). Lastly we will have Thomas and his group as the last group for look out. Second, we're going to have to be super prepared. This gang is seriously dangerous and they're nothing like UNseen." The boys got serious. "So, I'll leave Thomas to the weaponry supplies." Rai finally put a smile on his face.

"You got it!" He saluted.

"Right then, let's not waste any time and get started!" Rai appointed out the people who would be in which described group. About 10 guys were assigned to keep you safe and the rest were equally divided. "Guys, me and (f/n) have college and work, so try and keep a good distance when protecting her."

"Right!"

"Okay everyone that was put to look for Kuroo, get on the move, as well as Thomas' group. Everyone else, just be ready to fight. Alright, everyone is dismissed." Rai sighed and let the rowdy crowd of men out of his home.

"They're all so fired up." You watched as everyone walked out the door.

"Well of course, we barely get to fight as a whole gang like this so it's exciting; fighting a strong enemy just makes it better."

"Don't worry, daddy will come back to us soon, right?" You rubbed your belly again trying to comfort yourself.

"That reminds me, have you two come up with any names yet?" Rai sat down next to you.

"Oh no, not yet. We never got the chance." You smiled weakly.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh no, no. It's alright. It's not your fault. It must have slipped our minds, that's all. But if I had to pick names, for a girl I'd choose Chiaki, or Kana and for a boy...maybe Takeru or...Ichiro." You smiled. 

"Ichiro? Isn't that the name of your friend?"

"Yes. I like his name for a male. Oh, speaking of which I haven't seen him in a while. As a matter of fact he disappeared at the same time as Tetsu. I hadn't seen him since that day Kuroo punched him."

"Well isn't that interesting. I wonder what got him to stop coming to school." Rai looked away from you and directed his vision to the window.

"Yeah, I hope he's not sick. I still want to go shopping with him!"

"I doubt that's the reason why." Rai mumbled so low that you couldn't hear him. He then redirected his sight back to you, who was playing around with your feet. "(f/n), lend me your ear for a sec."

"Huh?" You stop and look back at him.

Meanwhile in Kuroo's situation, he was still struggling in his attempt to break free. After a few more attempts of struggling, the door busted open; and he looked up with glowering eyes of hatred. "Oh, is it morning time already."

"Shut up." Ichiro said in a lazy tone. He walked in the room with an electric shock baton and closed the door behind him. He walked in a slow pace over to Kuroo and yanked his head back. He placed the baton right next to Kuroo's neck. "I'm gonna electrocute the hell out of you."

"Are you now." Kuroo seemed fearless in his words as he looked up at Ichiro. Ichiro wasted no time in stabbing the baton in Kuroo's neck. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kuroo began to violently move around in the chair. The amount of voltage that was being installed into his body was enough to almost kill him. His screams were putting a sadistic smirk onto Ichiro's lips. Kuroo grit his teeth and waited for the shock to be over.

"Hm? No more screams?" Ichro switched off the baton and chucked it over his shoulder. "If you're trying to be bite back the pain and withstand the torture the awaits, don't." Ichiro got close to Kuroo who was lowering in head, catching his breath. Right in the middle of inhaling, Kuroo was stabbed in his right leg. He let out another cry of pain. "You won't be able to withstand any of it.

"(f/n)-san, how have you been lately? Are you doing well in school?" Tatsuka asked you.

"Oh, yes." You answered him. "Me and Tetsu are doing our best on our own. He's working part-time and so am I. Ever since he asked me to marry him, everything has been so--just wonderful. I couldn't be happier, especially since I'm starting a family with him."

"We're all happy for you, (f/n)-san." He smiled.

"Thank you." You smiled weakly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh um...it's just that the other day I was sort of pestering him about something. On that same day, he had hit one of my friends and got even more frustrated when I wouldn't talk to him. I was so overwhelmed with his bullshit that I didn't even notice that he was stressed out about something like this and provoked him. He hasn't been talking to me lately like always so I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed? I don't know. I just feel like this is my fault. I feel like I should have never walked away from him that night. Or rather, I should have never asked him those questions. I should have known from the start that his love for me would never ever fade. I just...I just wanted to be sure that there was nothing standing in the way of our happiness."

"(f/n)-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Oh, go ahead."

"Let's say that this situation and your protection had nothing to with why the boss was acting up, and the stress were directed towards the baby, what would you do? Would you have gotten rid of it?"

"-!! Of coarse not!" You lashed out at him. "I love both him and this child equally. Besides, I would never ever think of something like that. Honestly, if Tetsu didn't want out baby, then I don't know what I might do. But, getting rid of 'my' child is not an option. Why did you ask me that?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry if I got you upset. It's just that I had to know. You see, my mother abandoned me for my father. Her love for him was much greater than her love for me. One day I was on my way home from school and I noticed that the door was locked. I rang the doorbell, but no one came. I called out for her and him, but the only response I got was 'Go away. Never come back here again. I can no longer take care of you, so find someone else to be your mother.'" Her words stung like hell, and I was only in elementary school." Tatsuka had a look of grimace on his face.

"Tatsuka...I'm so sorry." You bit your bottom lip as you heard his sad story.

"Since she didn't love me anymore, I decided to turn to the streets. That was when I decided to go with Kuroo. I noticed that him and Rai-san were different from the rest of the kids. Even though they both still had both parents, they seemed so free. I wanted that freedom. They weren't bullies, but no one messed with them. Later on in middle school, the people around Kuroo increased. Took me a while to find out that he was in a gang."

"Were you guys already apart of the gang?" You asked the rest of the members around you.

"We were." One answered for all.

"I asked him if I could become a member and he asked me why? I didn't really have an answer then, so he beat the shit out of me. But then he told me that I shouldn't get involved with him because I could get hurt just like that. But I told him I didn't care. I thought he hated me, the way he looked at me. Just when I thought he was going to hit me again, he extended his hand towards me and welcomed me in. He said, 'I can tell you've had it rough. Anyone with a rough past, or needs another family to turn to, is welcome here.' I looked around me and saw that most of the guys looked like they've been through some rough stuff like me. I've never felt so much happiness, ever."

"He really is something." You smiled.

"Yeah. But (f/n), I just want you to stay strong. Don't give in to anything or anyone. Promise us you will?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Thank y-"

"(f/n)-chan!" A certain voice called out for you, making all of you stop and turn to look at them.

"I-Ichiro-kun? Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you at school lately."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just taking care of some business. Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Are you suggesting we skip school together?"

"Yeah."

"Hm~ When did Ichiro-kun get to be a bad boy." You put your hands on your waist and smirk.

'Since the beginning.' "I don't know. I'm just not feeling it today. Ah, w-who are they?" Ichiro pointed up to the guys standing around you.

"We should be the one asking the questions here!" One of them stepped up to him with an intimidating face. "Who the fuck are you?! Don't step up to (f/n)-san so casually!"

"That's right! Or you won't like the outcome!"

"Hey, stop!" You push past them and take Ichiro's hand. "Ichiro-kun is a good friend of mine, so don't beat him up."

"Y-You have bodyguards (f/n)-san?"

"Well sort of, for a while. But they're not real bodyguards."

"So who are they?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say."

"That's alright. Is it okay for you to come over?"

"I don't think so, sorry. I'm kind of in the middle of looking for Tetsu."

"Y-you mean that guy from the other day?"

"Yes. After we argued that same night, he hasn't turned up."

"Well, I saw him that night too."

"You did?!" You and the guys looked at him with surprise.

"Y-yes. We bumped into each other at the convenience store. He was smoking, then we started talking and then he apologized to me."

"He apologized?*Sigh* That big dummy. Now he's making me feel even worse for yelling at him. Well, I guess it's okay as long as he said sorry."

"He told me he was stressed out about a lot of stuff and that he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too. He's been stressed out about a few things. If only he had just talked to me sooner..."

"He really is a good guy." Ichiro fake smiles. "You're lucky to be with him."

"Thank you. Aw, you're just too sweet. Maybe I'll make you the godfather of my baby." You chuckled.

"Well, if you don't mind, may I help you look?"

"We don't need no outsiders help." One of the guys gave him scary eyes.

"What did I just say?" You pull him by the ear. "Of course you can. The more help the better."

"You guys keep your distance a bit."

"But (f/n)-sa-"

"It'll be fine. I promise. I trust you guys with my life."

"W-We swear we won't let anything happen to the both of you!"

"..." Ichiro kept silent. He was trying unbelievably hard not to burst out in laughter.

"Thank you. Let's go." You take hold of his hand and start pulling him along, down the sidewalk with the guys following behind you. For almost the whole day, you and Ichiro were looking around the possible places that Kuroo would definitely and possibly go. Still no sign of him. Anyone who knew Kuroo, hadn't seen him. 

A week had already passed and your belly had gotten a smudge bit bigger yet, still no sign of Kuroo. Wherever that gang had stashed him, it was somewhere good. Even gangs that run the dark and secret places of Shibuya and were affiliated with him haven't seen Kuroo. As each day passed you were getting more depressed, and you morning sickness was no help, but you had to cheer up for the baby. You tried to let it know everyday that you would find him and in everyday, Ichiro was with you. He had stopped with what he was doing to come and help you all the time. Comforting you when you really needed. Listening to you when cried your eyes out. He was there. You had dark circles under your eyes because some night's you didn't sleep not one wink.

"Hm? Aren't you that hot girl that's with Kuroo all the time?" A random guy from a gang came up to you with his pockets in his hands, smirking. "But you don't look so hot with those big ass bags under your eyes." He mumbled to himself.

"Huh? You know Tetsu? Are you a friend?"

"'Course I do but no I'm not a friend and I know you too." He stepped closer to you with a hand reaching out towards you. "Those are a nice set of tits you got there. I wonder how much would pay for a quick titty fuck." But he stopped when he saw Ichiro there. "What, did you move on from Kuroo? Is this little pussy here your new lover?"

"Excuse me, please don't talk about my friend that way." You gave him a cutting eye. "He has nothing to do with your world." Your arms folded under your breasts.

Ichiro's slowly looked up at him, giving him dangerous eyes. Eyes that said, 'Back the fuck off of her before I rip out your throat here and now.' Since he was in front of you, you couldn't see him, but you could see the sweat start to pour down of the man's forehead. He started to tremble and breathe heavily as the killer glare wouldn't cease. But, it was almost as if he had recognized Ichiro. Like he had seen him; no, more like run into him on a bad occasion. "I-It's you! S-s-stay away! AHH!!" In a split second the man took off running, letting his legs carry him to where was safest away from him. He was tripping over himself, but still managing to run away.

"I wonder who he saw? Did those guys get too close!" You turned your head back yet saw no one there. "That's weird."

"(f/n)-san, why don't we go back to my place for some tea to calm you down."

"Oh, alright." You weakly smiled and let Ichiro take you to his house. Once you arrived, he went to the kitchen to put on some tea. "So this is what your house looks like, Ichiro-kun." You looked all around you while taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Uh, yeah." He came out with two tea cups in his hands. White steam with the aroma of black tea was carrying out from the cup. "Here you go." He handed you a cup.

"Thank you." You took a sip. "This is so good." Your eyes close gently and let the hot steam inside your mouth blow out.

"Um...(f/n)-san. I kinda of have something to say to you."

"You do?" You take the tea cup away from your mouth as you finished taking another sip. "What is it?" You took in another mouthful.

"I...I'm in love with you."

"*Spooooot*" You spit out the tea right in front of you.

"!"

"W-what did you say?!"

"I-I love you."

"You love me?" Your eyes widened. You were speechless. How else were you supposed to react. What were you supposed to say to that? "I-Ichiro-kun...y-you know I'm married to Tetsu, right? And that we're going to have a baby?"

"I know that!"

"!"

"I-It's just that...whenever I'm around you. I can't contain myself. Ever since we got that coffee, I've haven't been able to keep you off my mind. Your charismatic aura, your shining eyes. Your kissable lips..." Ichiro leaned in close to you and shut his eyes.

"Stop!" You cup his mouth and push him away lightly. "N-no. We can't."

"Why not?!"

"I-Ichiro-kun?" His sudden shout took you aback.

"I seriously love you! Do you have any idea how painful it is having to help you look for him! Every single day I've comforted you, like a good friend. But I want to be able to comfort you like more than a friend. He hasn't shown his face at all this whole time. He's left both his child and wife behind. I don't know what man could be alright with doing such a thing. I could take much better care of you. I wish you could just forget about him and lo-!!!" Ichiro was cut of my a harsh and sudden slap to his face. When he directed his vision back on you, he saw tears brimming out the corner of you eyes.

"Shut your mouth! How dare you talk about the man I love like that!" You shouted back. "I'll have you know that Tetsu does his best every single day to provide for the both of us! Do you see this ring on my finger?!" You held up your left hand to show off the gleaming diamond ring on your finger. "I know he worked his ASS OFF to get me this thing! Now that a third person is going being added to our household, we're going to have to work even harder. That man is the love of my life. He's the only one for me. You're one of closest friends, but I will not have you badmouth my husband like he's some lazy bum that looks like he can't even care for his own family!! So take it back! Take back what you said about him!" Tears were spilling out of your eyes.

"I--I....I won't."

"!"

"I knew this was going to be your answer. That's why I planned everything out." Ichiro's tone of voice was reverting back to the original devious one. "

"Planned everything out? What are you talking about?"

"(f/n)-san, look into my eyes and tell me if you notice anything. Does anything strike you different?" He opened his eyes and leaned closer to you.

"W-what are you talking about?" You looked straight into his purple eyes just as he told you. His eyes were serious and unwavering. "You're acting wei-" You stop mid sentence when your breathe had been taken away. Your pupils dilated. 'Wait a minute...Purple...the color purple. That's their color.' "No fucking way."

"Bingo." He grinned a creepy grin that made your heart skip a few beats in fright. "Hah, those were the same words that 'Tetsu' said to me when he found out too. He's ready to bust his cap."

Your heart sunk. "W-what are....what do you mean?" Your voice trembled.

"Come now (f/n)-chan. Don't let the shock to it all turn you ignorant."

"!!"

"Yes. I was the one who had Tetsu 'drugged' and kidnapped. I'm the leader of that infamous group that his gang is trying so desperately to find."

"No....You're l-"

"Why would I lie to the woman I love?"

"This can't be true." Your heart tightened up in pain. "Not you.....Not you!...Why!?! H-How could you do something like this?!?" Your ran your fingers up to your hair and clutched tight. 

"For the fucking thrill. Besides he's in my way and he need to go."

"!"

"As we speak, he's being held captive and tortured by my men. He's been locked away in a room with no windows, chained up to a chair, awaiting his next torture session. He really is holding his own, I'll give him that. But I wonder for how long." He chuckled while smirking.

"...You looked down at your hip while he wasn't looking and then looked back at him before he noticed your eyes had shifted. You swallowed the lump in your throat and slowly reached your right hand up your waist, but you were stopped when Ichiro grabbed onto your hand.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you have some type of device to call that friend of his."

"!" 'How does he know that?!' You memory started to travel back to when it was given to you.

"(f/n), lend me you ear for a sec."

"Huh?" You stopped and looked back at him. "What is it?" You move your ear close.

"I'm going to tell you this straight. I don't trust your friend."

"My frie- You mean Ichiro-kun? W-why not? You can't be telling me he's a suspect for being a member of that gang.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But Ichiro would never harm a fly! I know for a fact that he would never do anything dangerous."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think. Look at all the clues (f/n). Why has your friend stopped coming to college as soon as soon Kuroo disappears. Doesn't that seem fishy to you?"

"W-well, it is a little weird, but that has to be a coincidence!"

"A coincidence, or a sign. Listen, I'm going to give you this device to keep on you. If anything funny happens to you when you're with that guy, and I mean him coming at you, then press it."

"What does it do?"

"I have the same thing." Rai held up an identical device to the one given to you. It'll let me know that you're in danger, and that will indicate me to call a group of the guys back to go and save you. Though, the group assigned to protect you should be enough. But just to make sure, keep it with you."

"Um...okay." You held it up to your face.

"Clip it to your waist and so your hands can reach it quickly."

"Yeah."

"(f/n)-chan."

"How come I didn't notice it before?" You mumbled. "I should have listened.

"Simple. My acting was just too good. Don't worry, it's not your fault. You're not to blame for not realizing sooner."

"...."

"(f/n)-chan, I want to make my own baby with you." He grabbed both your wrists into one hand. You were shocked by his sudden words. "Right now, I want to conceive a child with you, but that thing inside your womb is in the way." He looked down to your stomach with a dagger eyes. "I'm going to get rid of it. That nuisance growing inside your womb."

"What?" You watched as Ichiro raised a box cutter out of his pocket and in the air.

"I'm going to murder that baby and plant a seed of my own inside you."

Your could have sworn right then and there that you had lost all knowledge of how to breathe. "No...God..pl-please! No!" Your eyes were shaking, and it felt like you were going to start hyperventilating at any second. 

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little." He raised the knife above him and held it with a firm grip, the sharp blade pointing directly at your stomach.

"NO!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!!! You hunched over so that the blade wouldn't hit your stomach. The first thing that came to mind: Protect your baby.

Just as the blade was speeding down on you it was suddenly deflected out of Ichiro's hand with the sound of a 'ping' following behind. "What?!" 'Where did that fucking come from?' He looked over to the window and noticed a small in whole in the window, big enough to be a bullet hole. "A bullet hole?"

"Eh" You looked up slowly and found Ichiro with his head turned away from you, gritting his teeth in anger as he glared out the window.

"Fucking sniper!" 'How could I not notice!'

Meanwhile on a some building far away, Thomas was laying low with his gun pointed down at Ichiro's house. "You're not touching her or that baby you little piece of shit." He grinned as he chewed on a toothpick. "Hey! You guys go and surround the house! Don't let him get away! And careful not to shoot her!"

"Yes!" The group of snipers left the building and made their way down with one by jumping from building to building.

"Tch! Come on!" He pulled you up off the couch and started running immediately. But as soon as he started to run, bullets were continuously being shot through the windows at him, shattering each and every one.

'Thomas-san!' You looked back at the windows that continued to be shattered, while trying to see if you saw him.'I need to get off my ass and try to fight too!" "Let me go!" You tried to tug your hand back, but it was no use. So instead, you stuck out your leg to trip him and shoved Ichiro into a wall and attempted to run away. But still, Ichiro was still up behind you. He was not giving up.

Ichiro flipped open his phone and started to dial someone. "Hey! Get your asses over here! Why the fuck didn't you tell me they had snipers?! Just handle them for me!...I don't give two shits if you can't measure up! If you disobey my orders, you die when I get down there! Now hurry up!" Ichiro shut off his phone and then made a right turn down the hallway, pulling you into one of the closets. "Shit!"

"You won't get out of here alive!"

"You sure about that?" He smirked while running his hand through his hair. "If that's true, then neither will you or that kid."

"What?"

"I can use you as a body shield anytime I want."

"If you did that then you wouldn't get what you wanted."

"True, but I'd still get to torture Kuroo in the worst way possible." Ichiro turned to you fully and grabbed you up by the chin roughly. "Yes, I care about you, but I'm not desperate to have a woman at my side like he is. But then again, having a little toy around wouldn't be so bad." Ichiro moved his lips closer to yours. 

"Don't touch me!" You slapped him. "Don't you you dare touch me!"

"Calm down, I was just messing around. But you're too cute when playing so hard to get." Ichiro shoved you against the wall and lifted up your shirt. He then took out a spare box cutter.

"Stop!"

"Relax, I wouldn't do something like that to you in here." He stated and reached out for the small device clipped to your waist. He then pressed a button.

"Hello, (f/n)?" Rai picked up.

"Hello there. Listen up and listen carefully. I suggest you tell your friends to call off their shooting before I slit (f/n)-chan's throat."

"Ichiro. Where is she?!"

"Standing next to me. So, are you going to do as I say?"

"Rai! Don't listen to hi-" Your words were cut off by the blade that was being directed to your stomach. He needn't look at you to threaten you to keep your mouth closed.

"You were saying?"

"Tch! Fine!"

"Oh, and if you have anymore of your guys hanging around my place, then get rid of those too."

"I got it! Just keep your fucking hands off her!"

"Rai." You had never heard Rai so frustrated and angry before.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation Mr. Right hand." Ichiro grinned and dropped the device. He lifted his foot over it and stomped on it repeatedly, smashing it into small pieces. "Now, how about we be on our way." He smiled in your face without a care.

"..." You kept silent as Ichiro kicked open the door and pulled you along behind him. Scared as hell, you were biting down on your lip. He walked out the front door as if nothing could trouble him anymore. No shots were being fired and no signs of invasion were being made. You looked up at the rooftops and saw the snipers laying low patiently but knowing they couldn't do a thing because it meant he would harm you. He just smirked triumphantly to himself while still tugging you along. "Let me go!" You try to escape once more more he just pinned you down to the concrete. "Ow!"

"*Sigh* I didn't think I'd have to use these, but I guess if I don't you might just run away." Ichiro reached in his back pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed them around your and his wrists. "No we're inseparable. Let's go." You were forcefully made to made to follow him without no way to escape. You both went down into a subway and caught a train. That train rode all the way to the last stop and you got off there. Still walking for a while, you caught a bus and rode for about 3 stops. People were staring at you both because of the handcuffs and it was irritating. When you got off, there was a small hospital that looked abandoned. Windows shattered, the paint job was old and worn. There were vines along with dirt and grim in the creases and corners. Why waist that every gang you had an encounter with had a nasty disgusting looking place to call their base. Was Kuroo the only one with a clean one?

"Where are we?"

"Home sweet home to the laughing reapers. You guys have been looking for this place all over haven't you. Heh, where you idiots were looking wasn't even close. Well, shall we?" He bowed to you and walked up to the doors. He pushed them open and held them so you could walk inside.

"*Cough! Cough!*" You started to cough, cover your mouth as quickly as you could. "W-why is it so dusty in here? And what is that smell?"

"Alcohol mixed with lots of Marijuana. We tried boiling it. Smells wonderful don't you think?"

"It stinks!"

"Well," He chuckled. "That's just your personal opinion. Maybe with any luck that kid will die if you stay long enough."

"G-get me out of here!"

"You say that but, don't you want to see Tetsu?"

"Tetsu?!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh, right on cue. Did you hear him?"

Your eyes shot open while you your heart stopped. 'T...Tetsu... Th-Those are his screams?' You could feel the tears welling up. "What are you doing to him?!?"

"Didn't I say before he was undergoing torture. Usually I would be the one giving him hell right now, but since I was out with you, someone else has been doing it for me. Shall we pay him a visit?" Ichiro grinned. You both walked down the disgusting hallway. The walls inside were just as similar to the walls on the outside. Large holes were in the walls and the scent of the illegal drugs were strong in the air. Both of you passed a few of the Laughing Reapers members; dressed in mainly black with purple pieces. Ichiro stopped in front one of them that was wearing a purple hat and turned to them, glaring hard as hell. "You..." He was sweating hard.

"Y-Yes b-b-boss?"

"Why are you all standing here? Go out to the front and keep guard."

"Yes!" The 5 of them went out to the front like they were told.

"Come on, (f/n)-chan. He's just down these stairs. It leads to the basement. As you guys walked down the concrete stairs, the louder the screams of Kuroo got. Each step bringing you closer to him. "One moment please." Ichiro went in his pocket and took out the key to cuffs and unlocked it. As soon as they opened up, you made a run for it back of the stairs. You opened the door but there standing in your way was a member of Laughing Reaper. He was solid, and frickn' huge. He picked you up and carried you back down the stairs. "Don't crush her." He warned him. "Wait out here." Ichiro opened the metal door and walked inside. "Tetsu~ You wouldn't believe who I have here."

The 'torture' on Kuroo was ceased for a while. His head was back while trying to catch his breath from all the pain. He was sweating so heavily that his hair was dripping with his sweat. The man walked over and doused Kuroo with a bucket of water over his head. His lip was busted, his clothes partly ripped, cuts and scraps all over his chest. Two cabals were clamped to his nipples, as if he just finished going through another state of electrocution. His was breathing heavily as he struggled to lift his head up to glare at Ichiro.

"What the fuck do you want?" He scowled at him. "What? Is it your turn to try and break me? Come at me! There's no way in fucking hell I'm going down without beating your fucking ass first!! And once I'm done with that, I'm going to go back home to my wife and child!" His eyes were seething with anger. His face expression lightened up when he heard the screams of a woman.

"Heh, if you say so. Bring her in." He shouted while smirking knowingly at Kuroo. "It's a gift from me to you."

"Don't touch me! Let me go! Let me go!" As the door was pushed open,the voice became more clear to him and he had a hell of a bad feeling.

When the door was finally open, you came in kicking and screaming. Kuroo's eyes immediately laid on you and his heart descended to greater depths. The look on his face was enough to make Ichiro burst out into laughter. "What is she......WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE!?!" He shouted out to the top of his lungs. He was rocking violently back and forth in his chair, struggling so hard to break free. He wanted to beat the shit out of Ichiro, right then and there.

His sudden yell got your attention and you looked up. "Tetsu...!!" Your eyes widened. The amount of bruises and scars on Kuroo broke your heart in half.Tears immediately started to fall out your eyes. "Te-" You were going to call him again, but there was a huge lump in your throat, and you could feel the overflow of tears beginning to take over your emotions. "Let me go! Tetsu!!"

"PUT HER DOWN!!" Kuroo demanded.

"Hey, put her down." Ichiro turned to him. The man lowered you and immediately take off to go and hug Kuroo, but Ichiro pulled you back by your arm. So close, yet so far away. "Oh no you don't. No psychical contact with the prisoner please."

"Let me go! Please! Please!" You tried so hard to reach him, but end up falling to your knees in defeat. Your tear drops stained the concrete as they fell off from your cheeks. "Tetsurou..." You fists balled up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Calm yourself, Tetsu." Ichiro stated while yanking you back up and close to him. He brought the box cutter up to your neck. "If you don't calm down, I'll slit her throat."

"Don't you dare!!"

"You're daring me?" He brought it so close to your skin that he actually cut you a little.

"!!" Kuroo was forced not to say another word but his eyes were doing all the talking for him.

"I know. If you just give me your title, then I'll let (f/n)-chan go. You can also go as well if you'd like. Your answer? Even though it's pretty obvious."

Kuroo tried to calm himself. "Hell. Fucking. No." 

"!" His words stunned you. 'What...?' You couldn't breath. It had become hard to. 'W-what are you saying...?' 

"Oh?"

"I ain't letting you get your fucking way. Once again, I'm going beat your ass, take my pregnant wife home and keep my title at the top!"

Ichiro frowned. "You sure seem confident about that don't you." He threw you aside and walked up to Kuroo, extending the blade of the cutter more. He used the blade of it to lift Kuroo's chin up so both their faces could meet. "You talk so big, like you've got everything in the palm of your hand!! But you know what, as long as you're sitting in this fucking chair, chained up, I control your life!! You can't do shit!! Hey, give me the bat over there. It's time to beat some sense into you." He commanded the man to give him the bat with his back facing him. His hand stuck out, waiting for the bat. 

"W-wait! Don't kill him!! Stop it!!!" You plead.

"I can't wait for what happens next." He grinned like a madman.

"Neither can I." Kuroo gave a grin of his own. The grin had a hint of blood thirst in it. His eyes hid the excitement that was sure to come. 

But even though Kuroo had that sort of look on his face, it turned Ichiro off. "What the hell is up with you?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Don't fuck with me!!" He grabbed up Kuroo by the collar.

"Heh, just look behind you to find out."

"What?"

"NOW!!!"

"!" As Ichiro looked to the side of his eye when turning around, he saw and incoming bat that he 'asked for' coming towards his face. His eyes dilated and he didn't have enough time to react, so he took the hit. Ichiro was sent flying to the tiled walls, face first. There was a pivot left in the wall after he slid down. Blood was starting to trickle down from his forehead. The impact was that hard.

"Is he dead?" Kuroo looked over to Ichiro's unconscious body.

"I don't think so." He checked.

"Good. I want the chance to do that shit myself. Now hurry up and take this shit off me."

"Yes boss."

"Boss?" You looked up at the big man who had carried you down there in confusion. 'Wait a second...' The man approached Kuroo and went behind him. He held up the chain in his hands and snapped it into four pieces. Next you went to his feet and broke the chain around his ankles.

"*Sigh* God it feels good to be free!!!" Kuroo shouted at the top of his lungs. "Nice acting, Tachibana."

"Thank you very much boss."

"T-Tachibana!?" Your eyes widened at the hearing of the name.

"Yoshinaka is here too." The other man that was 'torturing' Kuroo flipped his hood, showing his smile and giving a peace sign. These two were 2 out out of the 50 members that recently joined Bloody Cat 4 months ago.

The big man flipped his hood."(f/n)-san, my deepest apologies for almost squishing you." He turned to you and deeply bowed. "It was all part of boss's plan. Is the baby okay?" He asked shyly.

"I-I see. But...how did you guys get in here? How did you even find this place?"

"Our group that was assigned to find boss, found a group of those purple guys stalking you so we beat up all of them except one so we could follow him back here. After that, we were uncover here without Ichiro knowing. Once one of them got suspicious, we killed them."

"That's right...I haven't heard from you guys in a while. So that's what you were doing the whole time."

"Princess." Kuroo interrupted called you. At the calling of the nickname he had given you years ago, you look up and your eyes start to well up again. He stretched out his arms wide to you while walking closer to you. "It's been a while." He grinned, yet looked apologetic in his expression.

"Tetsurou!" You get up and run into his arms. You jumped in his arms and he held you in his tight, loving and affectionate embrace. The tears wouldn't stop coming. The joy of seeing him again was causing a knot in your heart, causing you to sob uncontrollably. "I missed you so much!" Your cheeks were red and snot was tempting to run down your nose.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you two alone by yourselves. I know it was hard." He patted your head to help calm you down. "I want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you two, not once. I promise I won't leave your side anymore, so forgive this big idiot will ya."

"You big dummy!" You cried on. "None of this is your fault! It's all mine! I should have never said those things to make you leave!"

"Hey, hold on a minute! How the hell is this your fault? I'm the one who should have been honest from the beginning. I should have told you what was going on."

"But you were just trying to protect your family! Rai told me...Yet I was too stupid to not realize it on my own."

"*Sigh*" He wiped away your tears. "I promised myself to not get you two involved, but you ended up getting involved anyhow. Sorry, I really am."

"Shut up and kiss me already." You pulled him down by his collar and planted a long kiss to his mouth. Right away tongues came out and started to twirl around. Both of you fighting back and forth for dominance. When you separated, you could taste a pinch of blood on your lip. "It was so painful. I was so worried and I was getting ready to go insane." Your hand caressed his cut up chest. "I thought you had left me and went off to have an affair with some random slut you found on the street or some girl way prettier than me."

"Are you kidding?! You're the most beautiful girl I know. Where the hell would I find one of those?" 'Wow her imagination is wild.'

"In a club! A bar! A-"

"I get it. I get it." Kuroo chuckled.

"But y' know, now that we're together again I realized that my love for you will never fade. I love you Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Same here, Kuroo (f/n)." He kissed you on the cheek sweetly. "With everything I've got."

"Um, boss, (f/n)-san, I think we should get going now."

"Huh, oh right. Take that guy with you." He pointed to Ichiro, who was still unconscious. Just as he ordered, they took him and went upstairs first. You guys followed right behind them.

"Don't these cuts and bruises hurt? You're walking like they don't."

Kuroo slipped his hands into his pockets. "Of coarse they do but, it's nothing compared to how I feel knowing I left you by yourself and worrying so much."

"Oh you." You rest your head on his shoulder while linking your arm with his. You blushed and let the guys lead the way. Getting closer to the doors, you found it a bit noisy. As the four of you emerged from within the hospital a loud roar of cheers exploded. "Wow."

"GOOD EVENING, BOSS!!"

"Heh, you guys are ridiculous." Kuroo laughed. "Yo! Thanks for coming to pick me up!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the cheers began again.

"Tachibana."

"Yes."

"Make sure that guy is tied up real good, got it. If not he's going to kill you."

"Yes." Tachibana grabbed two pieces of metal and bent them around Ichiro's wrists and ankles. "He's all tied up."

"Well done big guy."

"Kuroo! Boss! What's going on man!" Thomas and his group came out for nowhere from the crowd. "Glad you're back man! The little lady was really lonely without you y' know."

"Yeah, I know. Where were you this whole time though?"

"I was told to stand by just in case that guy decided to make a run for it if anything. I was actually going to kill him him earlier, but Rai told me not too. He was so close to killing the little guy too."

"!" Kuroo turned to you. "Is that true?!"

"....Yes..." You looked away. "He suddenly confessed and when I turned him down, he got crazy and pulled a box cutter out on me."

"Man, the more stories I hear about this guy, the more I want to break his bones."

"Kuroo!" An angry sounding voice called him, getting his attention.

"R-Rai..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You dumbass!" Rai came up to Kuroo and socked him in the jaw. Kuroo got knocked back a few steps. "Do you have any idea how worried we were looking for your ass! Especially (f/n)!"

"Rai!"

"...Yeah...Sorry."

"....As long as you understand." Rai smiled after a sigh. "Alright, you can do the honors now."

Kuroo smirked at his best friend."Alright, let's head home!!" Followed by a wave of cheers Kuroo and the gang, and you started your walk back home. Since all of you couldn't get on the train and bus at once, you decided to have a nice walk together. Talking, laughing, and just catching up. The whole time Kuroo had his arm around your shoulder, making you feel safe.

"Tetsu..."

"What is it? You wanna kiss me?" He leaned down with a grin.

"No. The opposite actually." You moved away from him. "You stink."

"!?"

"I imagine they didn't even let you take a shower down there, so it's only natural, but the thing is, how come I didn't smell it before. You need a serious bath when we get home mister. And don't you dare touch me until you smell approachable."

"I can't believe this...." Kuroo hung his head in shame.

"W....Where....Where am I?" A groggy sounding voice started to fill the ears of Bloody Cat. 

"Oh, you're up Ichiro." Rai walked up next to him. 

"W-where am I?!" He looked all around him. He was surrounded by the members that wore colors of red. Their eyes directed to him and there was a hostile feeling in the air, directed towards him. 'Red? B-bloody cat?!' "Let me go!! Put me down!" He tried wriggling around but something was bounding him. "Put me down fat ass!!"

"The only guy allowed who's allowed to call him fat ass is me." Kuroo strolled up to Ichiro with a not so friendly face. "Yo, you're finally conscious again."

"Kuroo!! Bastard! Where the fuck are you taking me!?!"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Where is (f/n)?!" He looked all around him.

At that question, Kuroo felt a rush of hostility wash over him. He grabbed Ichiro from off of Tachibana ans started punching him. "Don't you dare say her name ever again." Kuroo punched him to the point till where his nose was broken and bleeding. "She has nothing to do with you anymore." Kuroo stepped on Ichiro and then stomped on his stomach, making him cry out. He left him on the ground for Tachibana to pick him up again. "It's my turn now, to repay you for all you've done." Once the guys got back to the base, Ichiro was immediately kicked down to the basement, literally. "No one touch him until I get back. I'm going home with (f/n), so I'll be back later tonight. Tachibana, Yoshinaka, stand by the basement in case of anything."

"Yes!"

"Come on (f/n)."

"Yeah." Kuroo took your hand and dragged you out the door. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm just excited." A dastardly smirk with evil intentions was written all over his face. "I can't wait to get started."

"Started?"

"Don't you worry you pretty little head about it. It doesn't concern you much. It's just a little payback."

"Alright...?" Once you two return home, Kuroo takes you up the stairs and puts you to bed. He went to the shower and came back out, putting on a black hood, shoes with a red pants and black jacket. The fact that he was dressing in these colors which he never really does, is because he knew something serious was going to down, like a funeral or something. "Tetsu...where are you going with those colors on?"

"Just back to the base." He pulled the hood over his messy black hair.

"You're not staying? We haven't seen each other in so long and you're going back to the base to hang out?" Your tone sounded sad.

"No, I'm not going to hang out. I have something to do there. I would take you, but you need to get rest for both you and the baby. Also, you wouldn't like what you heard or saw."

"W-wait, at least let me bandage you up! You can't go outside with those wounds."

"...Fine." You got up out of bed and got the first aid kit from the bathroom and sat him down on the bed. You took off his hooded shirt and started to tend to him.

"....Please be careful. D-Don't stay out too long." You were choking up.

"(f/n)." He turned to you.

"When you come home, l-let's...let's do something fun together." Tears rolled down your face.

Kuroo saw those tears and rushed over to hug you. "Don't cry. I'll come home as soon as I can. And when I do come home, we'll start choosing names. Tomorrow we'll go out to the mall and choose some baby clothes. Anything you want."

"Yes. I just don't want to loose you again." You hug him back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls back to give you a kiss. The kiss was tender and loving. As the kiss broke away, Kuroo pecked you on the lips and then turned to leave, leaving you in the bed. "I'll be back before you know it. Just rest." Kuroo closed the door. After the door closed Kuroo let out an aura that screamed hostility. It wasn't something that could be missed so easily, especially if you were apart of a gang. He took his keys, shoved them in his pocket and left. 

"Yo, Kuroo, there you are! Hey, where have you been. There was like a whole manhunt going down, looking for you ass. Also, your girl was looking for you." A gang leader came up to Kuroo with a friendly vibe.

"...I know that."

"Did you see her."

"I left her back at the house. Sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Let's get a drink sometime though." He waved Kuroo goodbye.

Kuroo made his way over to the base and found all of Bloody Cats members wearing black and red. When he stepped inside, it became silent. "Did you guys collect the stuff from that place?" Kuroo shed his hood.

"Yes. They're downstairs." Yoshinaka answered.

"Great. Let's get started shall we. Rai, you coming?" Kuroo asked while turning his head to him.

"*Sigh* Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really. Anyone else wanna come see this?" Kuroo shouted for everyone else to hear, but no one responded. No response was given, because they knew how their boss would get when he was seriously pissed beyond belief to the point where he wanted to kill someone. It wasn't a very pretty picture. "Guess not. Listen, the day after tomorrow we're throwing a party! Got it! Come on Rai." Rai followed behind Kuroo down to the basement with his hands tucked away in his pockets.


	6. Our First Time! You Can't Force Me! [Filler]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: -This story takes place 2 year and after (f/n) and Kuroo starting dating. Both (f/n) and Kuroo are second years in High School-

"(f/n)~" Kuroo cooed out your name sweetly next to you ear. He grabbed a seat next to you and took the book you were reading away from you and held it up high. A wave of shivers come over you as you turn to him, asking him what he wanted. "Do you wanna try to do it?"

"Do what? And what's with that big grin on your face?" You asked trying to grab the book back away from him.

"'It' Y' know, 'SEX'."

You came to a complete halt when you heard him say that word. "S-sex? W-what do you mean? W-w-what is sex?" You laughed it off nervously while getting up to leave, completely forgetting about your book.

"Don't try and dodge what I want." He tossed the book over his shoulder and stood up, grabbing you back and down onto his lap. His grip around you was hard to shake off. He shifted his left hand over to your lap and rubbed it gently. "Come on, I wanna make you feel good."

"And why should I give up my first time so soon when I'm obviously not ready for that. I'm neither mentally or physically prepared for something like this."

"But don't you love me? I love you."

You blushed furiously. "Of course I love you, but that's the not the problem! First of all, explain to me why I should give up my virginity to someone who already gave theirs up so willingly." You grabbed up his sneaky hand and held it away from your body.

"Babe, all that stuff in the past doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we're together right now."

"It does so matter!" You turn and yell at him.

"Come on. We're both second years in high school already. We're like the only couple who haven't done it together!"

"Why the hell are you worried about what everyone else is doing! Am I supposed to apart some record that holds the most girls screwed by you!?"

Kuroo sighed. "Don't be like that. You know I didn't mean it like that. Why won't you just let me mark my territory?" He kissed your back and reclaimed back his hand. That same hand moved it's way down to your womanhood and started to zip down your pants while showering you with sweet kisses down your shoulder blade. "We're all alone. Just the two of us. No one cane disturb us." His hand found themselves inside your pants and outside your panties.

"Tetsu...no~" You shivered and hunched over as he kneaded his fingers teasingly against the lips. Both of your hands followed his to stop his fingers from going any further but he just pressed two fingers lightly inside. "Ah~" You trembled a bit more. Once he knew you were close to loosing all reason, he grabbed you boob and started massaging it. His lips got close to ears again.

"I know you want it."

"NO!" You gained back your senses right before they got lost and couldn't be found and pulled his hand out of your pants.

"What's the matter?" You had surprised him.

"I'm leaving! You insensitive jerk!" You slapped him back against the couch and got up, running away from him. You left him sitting there in confusion as the door slammed back shut.

"Son of a bitch." He let his head go slack as he cursed under breath and slouched down on the couch.

Later on in the week, Kuroo found himself with the others at the base, drinking beer and smoking.

"So, what happened?" Rai came up to him with both of his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his lips.

"She slapped the shit out of me, called be an insensitive jerk and then left after I asked for sex. Result: She's most likely pissed."

"Hm~ My guess is that you tried to force it out of her." A finger went to Rai's chin.

"I didn't force her to do anything!"

"Must not have seemed that way to you, but to her, it just seemed like you just wanted a quick fuck. Nothing more. Nothing less. Why don't you try to think about how (f/n) feels when it comes to these kind of things."

"I do!"

"Not this time." Rai folded his arms. "Kuroo, call her and apologize."

"Why should I?! She's the one being stubborn."

"No, I think it's you who's acting like an uncontrollable sex freak. (f/n)'s not like you, a pervert who just wants to screw the pretties girl in view."

"Hey! You-"

"If it's not like that, then tell her that. Just take responsibility for what you did." Rai turned his back on Kuroo, but not without a smirk. "Hey, it's my turn to play pool!" He called out.

"Tch!" Kuroo kissed his teeth in frustration.

Later on that day, in the night, Kuroo went back home and picked up his phone to give you a call. "Hello? It's me. Listen," He sat down on his bed. "Can you come over right now?" He asked while rubbing his neck as if it were in pain. He flinched when you asked him why. "So we can talk...No it's not so I can have my way with you...No I won't try anything...Yes, I promise...Yes..........Yes, I know that." He became more tired as the interrogation of his reasons to call you over were being continuously questioned. "....Yeah, I'll see you in a few." He pressed end call and flopped back on his bed. "Girls sure can be chatty when they're angry."

Within 15 minutes, you were standing outside of Kuroo's door. You rang the doorbell and heard footsteps coming closer to open the door.

"Hey." He looked away from you, scratching his head in awkwardness.

"Hi." You looked away as well. It was kind of awkward. Funny, since it wasn't that way over the phone.

"Come in." He opened the door wider.

"Excuse me." You walked in past him and took off your shoes. He shut the door and watched your every movement while making your way over to the couch. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." He walked over to you, standing before you. "Listen, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to try and be forceful or anything. So, sorry if you thought that way..."

"...."

'Is she going to say something or not? Should I get on my knees?' Kuroo thought carefully, just about ready to do so.

"I...forgive you, I guess."

"Really? *Sigh*" He sighed out of relief. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. "I'm really sorry." His hands snaked themselves down to your ass and clutched both cheeks.

"!" 'Bastard! He never learns!' You pushed Kuroo away from you and started to yell. "Fucking idiot! You never learn your lesson!" You stomped on his foot and ran all the way upstairs, slammed the door and plopped down on his bed.

"Ow!" He crouched down and held his foot. "That little- Tch! Hey!" He stood up and started making his way upstairs to his locked bedroom. "(f/n), open up!" He made a fist and started pounding on the door.

"No!"

"No?!" 'She's going to get it when I get in there!'

'Why can't he just understand how he feels?' You pulled the covers over your body and balled up. 'I can't believe he's willing to force himself on me just get what he wants. I thought I was special to h-!' Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the kicking down of the door. "St-stay away from me!" You could feel his presence getting closer from under the sheets and you clamped your lids down shut. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Eh?" You opened your eyes and peaked out from under the sheets 2 seconds later. "Y-you're just saying that so I'll let my guard down!"

"No I'm not. I really am sorry. Scaring you was the last thing I had on my mind." He actually sounded sincere in his words.

"..." You sat up, letting the covers drape down from your head. "Really?"

"Yes. We'll go slow, but only when you're ready. I was wrong in trying to force you into something you didn't want to do. I'm an idiot."

"You really mean what you're saying?"

"I do." He came and sat next to you. His hand went up to grab your head and pull it down on his shoulder. He began to to pat it gently. "We can take it slow, promise." He held your hand in his.

"If it's slowly then," You held up his hand to your lips and kissed it. "I can do it." You said with burning cheeks.

"What?"

"I'm telling you it's okay, but only if we go slow."

"!" Kuroo immediately stood up. "Seriously?" You nod. "No bullshit?" You shake you head. "You're not going to kick me in the balls if I touch you?" You shake your head again, clutching your skirt. "Then, what do you want me to do?" He lightly smiled at your nervousness and crouched down before you.

"W-what you say?" You shift over to the edge of the bed to where your legs were dangling. "I--I don't know." You became quiet. "Just do whatever."

"Alright then." His hands went on your knees and pulled your legs apart and moved his head closer. "H-hey!" He darted back when he saw incoming knees closing in fast. "W-whats up?" He began breathing heavy. "You almost took me out."

"W-what are you doing?!" You looked down at him.

"*Sigh* I'm going to eat you out." He explained bluntly.

"E-eat me out?"

"Yeah. It's to loosen you up. It'll feel really, really good. I promise."

"How so?"

"Like this." He hooked his thumbs at the hem of your panty and pulled them down. He then spread your legs back apart and dove in. He heard you mewl out when he blew cool air down there. 

"Aa-!" Your voice got stuck in your throat as you felt something wet and squirmy push pass your folds. "T-Te*Gasp* Te-Tetsu~!" Your hands takes a bunch of his messy mane. It really felt he was eating you! "W-what are you...doing~?"

"Do you wanna stop?" 

Your back arched up at the same time of his question. "N-no~" The sounds he was making and the restraint he had against you made you feel funny. "I-It feels so...so amazing~!" You had to admit it. This new feeling that you were feeling, it felt incredible.

"That's my girl." He clutched onto your thighs tighter and started to suck on your clit. The amount of technique he was putting into this was driving you insane. Griping the sheets with your hand with all your might you concentrated feeling good. But no matter how hard you held onto those sheets, you could not ride out the waves of pleasure. "Haah~" Your eyes shut gently while your bottom lip was being bitten down by your teeth. "C-coming...Tetsu I'm coming!" Your back arched higher than before as you rode out your climax on his face. You shivered as he licked his lips after licking you clean.

"See? Didn't that feel good? I told y-" Kuroo was cut off my a sniffle followed by a sudden burst tears. 

"Y-Yes~"

"So why are you crying?!"

"B-Because! You've probably done this to other girls before, making them feel good just like this! Stupid!"

"That's why you're crying? *Sigh* He lowered his head.

"You big dummy!" You rubbed your eyes. "You don't even understand!"

"Princess, stop crying."

"No!" You kept on going, getting louder.

"Will you listen to m-"

*Sobs even louder*

"(f/n)!" Your tears came to an immediate stop, getting quiet. Oddly you started to blush. "Will you stop crying and let me finish what need to say. I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing I can do about the past, since it already happened."

"..."

"I would have never done that If I knew you were going to date you in the fut-"

"Testu!" You sat up and jumped on Kuroo, making the both of you fall over.

"What is it?!" He seemed stunned by your actions.

"Fuck me."

"Eh?" Everything stopped.

"Fuck me." You pulled you shirt over your head. "I love it when you take charge of me like that." You licked your lips. "It turns me on." You sit up on his waist while stripping off your bra to set your girls free. One hand went to your crotch. It felt jittery and hot, like it was yearning for something great.

Kuroo's eyes were nearly bulging out his sockets as he saw the true size of your breasts. 'Freakin' huge!' He was grinning like a little boy who had found a big lollipop.

"Touch me." You held his hand up and led it to cup your left breasts. "Shove your cock inside me and fuck my brains out." The words that were spilling out of your mouth; it was like you were drunk on lust. You leaned down close to his face. Immediately Kuroo sprang up and you could feel something incredibly hard directly under your ass. "You hard?" He nodded slowly. "Then come at me big boy." You kissed him with a heated passion that he couldn't help but comply to. Kuroo sat up and picked you right up, carrying you like a princess but only to drop you right back on the bed.

"I promise to be gentle. Trust me." He said while putting your legs up and coming closer in between your legs.

"I've trusted you from the day you said you loved me." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to place an affectionate kiss on his lips. In about a minute, Kuroo had his clothes stripped off. Just a glance of his cock made you more hot and nervous than you already were. "Will it hurt a lot?"

It will, but it'll start to feel good after a while." He rubbed his nose against yours while holding his rod, getting ready to enter on your say. "Ready?" You nodded while gulping. Kuroo nodded back at you and started to push his was past your folds. You immediately clenched down tight around him. The further he went, the more your face twisted up and the closer your bottom lip was to bleeding. He could see tears all the while hearing your cries of pain echoing off the walls. He was as calm as ever though, even when you were clenching so tightly around him. "Breathe with me." He stopped his advances to command you. "In...Out...In...Out." You did as he said. You breathed in and out. Listening to his low and husky voice as he instructed you, calmed you down while making you blush. As he continued to advance a single tear drop was made when he broke past your barrier. Your heart was speeding.

"Tetsu," You kept breathing with him. "I love you...so much." Those words were said in a calm and sweet vice.

His heart skipped a bit while he grinned down at you. "You're too cute. You've got me completely spell." After a few seconds, he moved back and thrusted back in. You cried out a little bit, but still wanted him to continue when he paused. "Keep focusing on syncing your breathing with mine." You nodded. As the seconds pasts, your hips started to turn fluttery, as well as your stomach and heart. It must have been the 'feel good' he was talking about. It was kind of weird because it was mixed in with the pain, but it had gotten better. "Are you starting to feel it?" He asked while smirking knowingly.

"Yeees~" You dragged out your reply as another wave of pleasure hit you.

"I can see it on your face, and I can hear it." He moved his hands down from your thighs and up to your thighs. "Guess I don't have to hold back that much anymore." Kuroo sped up and started pounding harder into you. The sound of the bed creaking could clearly be heard.

"Y-You were holding back?" You arched your back and held onto the pillow that was near to you.

"'Course I was. I promised you I would be gentle, right? But I didn't tell you for how long."

"Sneaky bast-Aah~!!" It had become difficult to breath, therefore you couldn't keep up with Kuroo's breathing anymore and fell out of sync.

"What was that?" He gave a small chuckle out his nose. "Can you hear it?" He leaned down closer to you. It was there again. His husky voice that made your heart clench, along with that permanent smirk of his. "The sounds of our love? It's clear in the air."

"You're such a pervert!"

"I know." He said as he kissed your from your neck all the way down to your nipple to suckle on it like a big baby.

"Tetsu! It feels good! I want m-*Gasp*" Your words were caught in your throat the second he hit into a certain spot.

"Hm? Did I hit it so soon?"

"Haah~! T-There! Right there! I-it feels good the most!" You were a moaning mess while your mind was going into a daze and your nails dug deep into his back.

"I bet it does, since it's your sweet spot." He grunted while speeding up and going deeper. He got even harder at the intense level of sexiness that was influenced in your moans. "God you sound so sexy right now. It's enough to make me cum right now." His grunting got a bit louder, hinting that he was about to cum.

"Haaah!! Tetsu~!!" Your stomach tightened up and the pitch in your voice carried out high as you both came at the same time. His cum was so warm as it surfed it's way through your cave. Your mind went blank when you collapsed back on the bed, him falling on top of you.

"Damn that was good." He commented while panting. This time, your breathes fell back into sync. "Did that feel good?"

"Yes." You replied. You hand lazily covering your forehead while the other laid spread out on the bed. "C-can't breathe."

"Sorry." He rolled over so you were laying he was next to you. "*Sigh* I guess we should take a shower and get you home. It's getting late and you're dad is going to kill me if I don't get you back home."

"No." You clung onto him when he tried to pull out. "Let's stay like this. Besides, I don't wanna go home."

"Heh, suit yourself. I guess getting yelled at will be worth it." He stroked your head, lulling you to sleep.

The next day, Kuroo was at the base again with the guys.

"So, what happened? I suspect something good?" Rai stepped up to Kuroo with folded arms and a smile.

"You could say that. Actually no, it was better then good, way better. Rai, they were so huge!" Kuroo started to grope the air around his chest.

"I-I see." Rai sweat dropped. "So she ended up giving it to you. I wonder what you said."

"She clamped so hard around my cock, I though it was going to fall off!"

"You're smiling like that's a good thing." Rai sighed.

"I had her moaning like crazy." Kuroo closed his eyes as he remembered last night.

"Kuroo, I don't need to hear anymore, I get it."

"I want round 2 tonight!" Kuroo took out his phone and started dialing the numbers to your cell. "Hello, (f/n)? Hey....You wanna go for round 2 tonight?....Of course I was thinking about you just now, were you thinking about me?" He smiled. "....Yes! I can't wait, I'll be thinking about you even more until then." He hung up. "Rai!" Kuroo sprang up in excitement.

"Yes, yes. I heard."


	7. Bachelor Party! A Drunken Memory?! [Filler.2]

A/N: -This story takes place 3 months after everyone graduates high school. At this time, Kuroo and (f/n) are now living in their own house together-

"You want to what?!"

"Shh!" Rai covered your mouth in a rush. "Not so loud." He begged.

"Why in here!? Why not at the base!? Or your house?!"

"Sorry, the base is no good. Not fancy enough. Also, I don't want those guys in my place, I fear for my furniture."

"What about my furniture!?"

"Please (f/n)." Rai clapped his hands together in plea. "We don't have no where else."

"....-yourselves..."

"Huh?"

"I said you all better behave yourselves! I swear if one thing gets broken, I'm throwing you out!"

"Thanks (f/n). You're the best." Rai ruffled your hair with a smile on his face.

"Don't get too excited, I have some rules that need to be set if they're going to be here. You can drink, but not too much. No joints. Make sure everyone behaves themselves in my house! And most importantly, absolutely NO STRIPPERS!! I swear if I find one loose bra or thong-!"

"But how are we going to entertain ourselves?"

"Rai!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed. "Alright, no strippers. I'll let them know. They'll be disappointed, but it's your rules."

"Promise me!"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"...*sigh* When is the bachelor party anyway?"

"On the 3rd."

"Rai, that's two days before my wedding." You crossed your arms.

"It's alright, isn't it? At least it isn't the day before." Just then the front door opened, and in stepped Tetsu. "Well, I'll come back later on in the week to leave the stuff here. Oh, and keep it a secret." He whispered.

"Rai, what are you doing here man?" Kuroo took off his shoes and hung his jacket.

"Oh, I was just talking to (f/n) about something. I'll see you guys later." Rai smiled and walked past Kuroo without saying another word. He put on his shoes and walked out the door, leaving both of you alone in the house.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "Hey babe." Kuroo walked over to you and gave you a kiss to your cheek.

"...How was your day?" You asked.

"Tiring." He put his hand around your shoulder and leaned on you. "What about you?"

"It was fine. Though, I'm a bit irritated as of now."

"Huh? Why? Did I do something?!"

"No you dummy, you didn't do anything. You'll find out soon enough." You turned and walked away from him. Poor Kuroo was left dumbfounded in that spot by your words. Later on the week, as Rai said he had come over to your house with lots of 'decorations.' "What is this, a frat party?! What is all this stuff?" 

"Games."

"Games?! These don't look like games!"

"Relax (f/n), I've got this. It's the best man's job anyhow."

"Rai, I trust you, it's the others I don't trust so much. Those guys get really wild when they've had even just a bit of fun. They always wind up taking it to a whole 'nother level!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry, If they get too out of control, I'll just ask Thomas to calm it down." It was the day of the surprise bachelor party and Kuroo was being stalled with a couple of the guys. He was told to dress nice, but casual, just like the rest of them. He was due to come back to the house at 8:00 pm. That was when the party started. The guests were supposed to arrive by 7:40."

"I doubt you'll need Thomas' help to control them. I pretty sure you're capable of controlling them by yourself."

"Ha, maybe. I thinks it's also the reason why I don't want them over my house. I'd feel like I'd loose it if they wrecked my place. So, do you have any plans for tonight?" 

"Ah, hold on." Just as Rai finished talking, your phone started to vibrate. "Hello? Nori! It's been a while....Karaoke? Sure, I'll come....I got it. yeah, I'll see you later." You hung up. "Well, I do now I guess."

"Really? When are you leaving?"

"8:20. She said she wanted to have all the girls at out all of a sudden."

"Hm~ 20 minutes after we start our party. I hope you have fun."

"Mm. Thanks." You turn to go back upstairs.

"Eh, you're not going to help me?"

"Help set up a bachelor party for my own fiance who shouldn't even be allowed to have one at all? You've got to be kidding me."

"I guess I understand where you're coming from." He chuckled.

"I have to decide what I'm going to where anyway. I don't have time to help, sorry."

"It's no problem. But it's kind of weird talking to you about throwing him a bachelor party, since your'e his fiance and all, mainly a girl at that."

"Not at all, since you're using my house for it." All Rai could do was laugh. Within a few hours everything was set up and furniture was moved aside for non-destruction. Gifts for the groom were put on a separate table and the guys were practically all here with other friends were soon to arrive after. The more people came, the more noisy it got. The guys were laughing and joking around drinking liquor and such before Kuroo came. From the crack of your door, you were watching them with a certain glare that said, 'Don't wreck my fucking house and don't break my rules.' So far, none of those rules had been broken, but you had money placed that they would when Kuroo came. "*sigh* I'm acting like one of those weird and controlling house wives already. I should just leave it to Rai and focus on getting ready."

~Bzzz~ Rai had received a text and looked at his phone. "Guys, Kuroo is here!" Rai shouted. "Don't make a sound." He went to turn off the lights and wait for the door to open. When it did, Kuroo voice was heard.

"I don't see why you guys wanted to come back to my place for." Kuroo moved his hand over to turn on the light. "Why the fuck is it so damn da-"

"SURPRISE!!" 

"What the hell!?!" Kuroo jumped back. "Why the fuck are you guys all in my house at once!?" Kuroo was completely confused. 

"We're here for your bachelor party stupid!" Thomas shouted.

"My-!!" Kuroo was caught of guard but started laughing out loud. "Damn, you guys got me good!" He grinned. A whole bunch of laughter erupted after him. "And how dare you guys start drinking without me!"

"Sorry man, we couldn't wait! Guess you were too slow!"

"I guess I was! Oh, where's Rai!" Just as Kuroo finished saying his name, Rai came out of the crowd with his liquor bottle in hand. "You jackass, you set me up!" Kuroo pulled Rai over with his hand around his shoulder. 

"Of course." He smiled. "Good work guys, getting him over here." Rai gave the guys a thumbs up.

"Man, was I right in choosing you for best man!" Kuroo slapped Rai on his back. But his face soon turned straight, then nervous. "W-wait, does (f/n) know you're holding my party here?! Where is she?! Oh my God, she's going to murder everyone here!" He was sweating.

"Calm down, she knows. I would have been out of my fucking mind to do this without her permission."

"So that's why you were at my house the other day. You were setting this whole thing up! You bastard!"

"Come on, let's get you to your throne." Rai led Kuroo through the crowd of men and showed him to his seat, which was the couch decked out in a fancy manor. When Kuroo sat down, a kings crown was placed on his head. "I hope your ready for a whole night of fun." Rai said while bulling a tall liquor bottle from behind him. "Drink, all of it."

"If you insist." Kuroo grabbed the bottle and popped the cork. Right away Kuroo put the bottle to his lips and started chugging it down while the others started cheering 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' "God, that tasted good!" Kuroo held up the bottle while the others cheered.

"God, you boys are all acting like a bunch of losers." You said in a cool tone while taking one step to the stairs. After you spoke, it got quiet and all attention was directed towards you.

"!!!!" Every single guys eyes shot out of their sockets when they saw you. And every single cock in there stood up, hard. Well, except for Rai. You were wearing a sexy black dress that hugged your body in all the right places. Your breasts were pursuing and your ass was looking very plump. Your lips were a nice shade of red, and your hair was swung to the side with a pretty wave to help out with the accessories. Hearts were pounding and red cheeks were showing.

"(f-f-f/n)!! Where the hell do you think you're going with that outfit on?!?!" Kuroo shot up out of his chair. His characteristics were no different from the rest. "Where did you even get that outfit!?"

"Karaoke, then a part at Nori's house." You continued walking down the stairs. All eyed followed you the whole way down. "And I coincidentally bought it 2 weeks ago just in case I wanted to go out." 

"You look way to fucking sexy for Karaoke!!"

"Thank you." When you got the bottom, you made your way over to Kuroo. A path was cleared, just for you. "Please try and not make a mess in here. I don't want to come back home and find my house in shambles." You smiled a bit, knowing what he was all flustered about.

"Yes ma'am!" Kuroo's eyes widened with a smirk of his own. His hand immediately became attached to your ass. 

"Oh, and don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone." You pull him down by the collar to make him eye length with you. Your lips drawn so near. You were teasing him bad, and it was working.

Kuroo bit his bottom lip. "Can I get laid tonight?" He squeezed tighter and leaned over to your ear with a soft whisper.

You could feel his boner on your waist. You decided to tease him even more by kneading your knee into his crotch. "I'll think about it." You whisper while cupping his cheeks. Your eyes shifted over to the clock under the t.v.

"You sexy little-"

"Oops, it's 8:20. Time to go."

"Eh?"

"Bye." You kissed him on the cheek and got your lipstick on his cheek.

"Hey, I don't want you going outside like that by yourself! Put on a trench coat or something." He came up to you and grabbed you by the arm. "Call Shinohara-san so he can drive you!"

"Jeez, am I marrying my father?"

"!" Kuroo let you go in disbelief of your words. "You-"

"Kuroo got burned." Rai chuckled in saying.

"Relax okay, I have my taser with me."

"Where is it? I don't see it."

You pointed to your boobs. "In here."

"OHH~!!!"

"Shut up and stop staring at her!" Kuroo yelled them. "Just be careful, you hear me?" His finger tilted your head up so you would get a good look at his piercing eyes. There was a intense and concentrated staring competition between you both.

"*Sigh*" You reach your hand up to him and pull his head down to you. You smashed your lips into his and stuck your tongue in his mouth. His dick got bigger. "Loud and clear." You said in a husky voice. A string of saliva trailed off from your tongues and broke. You leave him off and leave out the door.

"I'm totally getting laid tonight." He said with a smirk on his face as his he watched your ass the whole time until the door closed. "Damn I love that ass."

"Kuroo, are you going to fantasize about (f/n) all night are have fun."

"Can't I do both."

"*Sigh* Let's just get started already."

"Oh, and I assume that no one was looking at my fiances ass or boobs, right?" Kuroo turned back to the guys were sweating hard. They all averted their eyes away from his scary ones. "Anyway, let's get totally drunk tonight!" After you left the boys started their night of fun. There were tables set up for shogi, cards, and beer pong, poker. There were people in a competition to see who could drink the most, naturally Kuroo was in it. It might not really seem like it, but Kuroo could actually hold his liquor really well. It would have seemed like a normal night, but thanks to the guys and their wild personalities, it was a fun night.

Meanwhile with you, you were with the girls who had decided to throw you a surprise bachelorette party of your own. "You guys are too sweet!" You chuckled.

"Well what can we say, you deserve it!" Nori smiled. Just then, 2 bottle of sake came out along with a tray of 7 shot glasses.

"For the bachelorette." He explained with a sexy smile on his lips. His eyes never leaving you.

"O-oh, thank you." You blushed, looking away.

"Hm~ You are too cute." Nori trailed her finger down his chest while he chuckled.

"Come on (f/n)! Let's drink and have us a good ass time!! Who wants to sing first!!!" Nori opened up a bottle and poured everyone a shot.

"I do! I do!" One of the girls hopped up and grabbed the mic.

"(f/n), me and you are doing a duet next."

"Eh~ But I don't sing." You waved your hands.

"Soo what, half of us are tone deaf in here but you don't hear us complaining."

"How about I sing after everyone's gone. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

"And now for the main event!" Yoshinaka announced. 

"The main event?" Kuroo seemed interested. He sat forward with his drink in his hand waiting for it to be called.

"It's time for the strippers!" The men erupted in cheer.

"Strippers?!" Rai chocked on his drink. "Didn't I say NO strippers!! Why are there strippers!? I said no strippers!"

"I thought you were just joking about that Rai-san. Come on out girls!"

"Yoshi-!" Right on cue, 10 girls dressed in skin showing outfits came from out of the closet. "They were in the closet this whole time?! For how long?!"

"Before (f/n) left."

"When she was still here?!! Yoshinaka you idiot! She said no strippers! None! Zip! Zilch!" Rai face palmed. "She's going to kill me."

"What's the harm Rai-san? She won't know."

"She might if they leave a trace! And why 10 of them!?" The girls started to dance around in sexy motions, making the guys groan and cheer at them. They started throwing money around at them, then some of them got lap dances.

"Who here is the groom-to-be?" One of the girls asked.

"This guy here, Onee-san!" Yoshinaka pointed out with a greedy grin. He was totally checking out her tits.

"Oh~ Well aren't you the sexiest groom I've ever seen." She walk up to him and pushed him back on the couch. She then crawled on top of him and placed her hand on his crotch. "You wanna have some fun with me. You don't have to tell her." She licked her lips slowly. She kissed his cheek and left a mark that went towards his lips to give him a sexy tongue kiss.

The guys started shouting and cheering at Kuroo. "..." Kuroo just looked them up and down with a completely straight face. "Tch, you're not much to look at."

"Eh?" She paused.

"I don't want no disgusting slut who's probably sucked a thousand dicks already. And even if you didn't, you're not nearly as pretty as the hot piece of ass I'm going to marry."

"What was that?!" The girl was seething with rage. She raised her hand to hit Kuroo but got her hand grabbed. "Wha-!"

"Excuse me, pretty little girl, but we can't have you attacking our boss like this." Thomas had came from behind and stopped her.

"What, let me go!" Thomas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Listen up you fucker! I am not a slut!"

"Says the bitch who came out of someone else's closet in skimpy clothing and trying to fuck a guy who going to to get married soon. Rai, get these girls out of here." Kuroo was really pissed.

'Thank you, stripper-san for getting him angry.' Rai sighed in relief.

"Fuck you! I bet she's just some dirty slut who's spread her legs way to many times to count!! Her breath probably smells like cock and you don't even know it!" Kuroo stood up and started walking towards her. He was going to do it, he was going to kill the bitch.

"K-Kuroo, please don't!" Rai tried to hold him back.

"Okay, you girls seriously have to go now." Thomas and Tachibana picked up the rest of the girls and threw them out.

"Hey, where the fuck is our money!?"

"Hey, you're lucky to be even leaving alive." Thomas shouted through the door.

"Tch. I really pissed now. I'm going to look for (f/n). Thanks for the party Rai, but I'm done here." Kuroo pulled out his phone and tried to call you, but you didn't pick up, so he decided to call Nori instead. "Nori, where the hell are you and the (f/n)?"

"Hm~ Kuroooo? Why do you want to know~" Nori was drunk.

'Tch! Stupid bitch is drunk.' "Pull yourself together! Tell me where you guys are!"

"Will you Chiiiilllll~" She paused and started laughing. "Okay! Okay! Hints! Hints! What's the name of that bar with the Karaokeee aaand that has lions, but doesn't serve lions! Oh with good looking men! Oh and that has a building the size of a a frickin' hotel!" She was slurring her words completely.

"...The Lions Den?! Why the fuck are you guys at that place?!" Kuroo was pissed because he knew that the people there would always end up doing way more than singing. "Is (f/n) still with you?"

"Hm? (f/n)? Oh yeah, yeah, she's frickin' fine!"

"Stay there, I'm coming!" Kuroo hung up the call and started running his way over to the Lions Den. 

"(f/n)-chan! Sing! Sing! You promised~!" Nori whined. The rest of your friends were cheering you on to get up there and sing.

"Okay, okay." 'Why is it that my brides maids are having more fun then me?' You stood up and grabbed the mic so that you could sing for your drunk friends. When the music started and the lyrics came up you started to sing. Unexpectedly, you sounded really good. No cracks or anything. Getting into the song, you started to move around a bit more. If only Kuroo were there to see you now. When the song finished, the girls cheered for you while you went to go sit down. "Wow, that was fun."

"(f/n) why didn't you tell us you could sing~?"

Your cheeks went red. "You never asked." You replied. While everyone was arguing on who should go up for the next song. Your waiter came in with another bake in hand. "Another bottle? I don't think these girls can drink anymore." You chuckled.

"I figured as much, but I actually brought this bottle for you." The man sat down next to you and scooted over some.

"For me? Well, I'm not that much of drinker though."

"Come on, a little won't hurt you right?" He opened the bottle and poured it into the glass for you.

"O-oh, okay." You took the glass from him and drank it. "Oh, this is really good. May I have some more?" You smiled and had him pour your glass again. 

"What's your name?"

"(f/n)." 

"You really are beautiful Ms. (f/n)."

Blush crawled it's way up on your cheeks. "Th-thank you." The taste of the sake was giving you a warm feeling and it made you want to drink more and more. By this time, the tall bottle was half done and you were completely drunk. "Wow~ This is really good~"

"Isn't it." His hand rested casually on your lap. He grabbed your chin and brought you close. "Your lips look so tasty from here." From a distance, the sounds of things being broken and wrecked were heard out in front of the place.

"What was that~?" You were completely tipsy. You tilted your head to the side out of curiosity.

"Whatever it is, is has nothing to do with us. Why don'y you pay attention to me instead." He started rubbing your thigh. He then smashed his lips into yours. He forced his tongue into your mouth and started to search around inside like it was a scavenger hunt. The other girls were too busy being drunk to notice anything.

"W-wait hold on~" You tried to push him away. "Stop it~ I have someone I love already."

"What's the harm in having a little fun?" He caressed the back of your head and brought his lips back to yours. The hand that was still sitting firm on your lap slowly starting inching its way up your leg. Just when he pushed you down on the couch again the door was kicked open, and someone stepped inside.

"There you guys are! Nori!" Kuroo shouted when he saw her. "Where the fuck is (f/n)!" He looked over the room and saw that there was a woman under the waiter that he was tongue kissing. His eyebrows narrowed when he stepped closer to them. When he got close, he got a glance at you in a slack position with that tight dress of yours being token off him. "Hey," Kuroo grabbed the man back from off of you and threw him down. "Keep your hands off my fucking woman!!" Kuroo picked him up and punched him into the t.v. He then threw the table aside, spilling the drinks and breaking the glasses, and came straight for him. The girls were screaming and moved aside. "You got a lot of fucking balls messing with someone else's fiance, especially the fiance of a gang leader." Kuroo picked him up by the collar and started punching him again. "I should break you hands and legs, right? So you won't touch any one's woman again." Kuroo took it upon himself to do just that. He held the waiters arms above his knee and slammed it down on his knee. The waiter screamed out in pain as his right arm was fixed in an abnormal way. Next he stomped down on his knee and fractured the bone. Finally Kuroo kicked him in the balls in left him there. "I should kill you right here and now, because I have my gun, but that wouldn't be a pretty way to end the night for the girls so I'll just leave with this. You better be fucking grateful." When Kuroo turned to you, he fixed your dress and picked you up in his arms. "I can't believe you got this fucking drunk. And on top of it all letting some other guy from me kiss you, you're going to get a big punishment when we get home."

"Hm~? Tetsu? What are you doing here~? This my bachelorette party, go home!" You starting moving around.

"Shut up and stop moving around so damn much, you're going to fall if you don't keep still! Tonight just fucking sucks." Kuroo sighed. "Nori, I'm taking this little thing here home, have fun." Kuroo stepped out of the wrecked room and head out to the front. While walking he was walking you fell asleep while Kuroo just kept hearing complaints from the employees. "Shut the fuck up already!" He lashed out at them. Kuroo was able to walk home with you sleeping in his arms. When he got home the place was a mess and Rai, Thomas and a couple of the guys were the only ones left to help clean up. "Everyone go home!"

"Eh? Kuroo, is that (f/n)?"

"Yeah, she got drunk and some guy tried to have sex with her so I kicked his ass. And as of right now, I'm incredibly pissed."

"Right, I guess we'll leave it to you then." Rai sweat dropped and pushed the guys out along with himself. 'Poor (f/n). She doesn't even know what's she's in for when she wakes up to that grumpy guy.'

When the front door closed, Kuroo placed you on the bed and took off his belt. He tied his belt around your wrists, tightly. While standing over you he lifted up the dress, took his hand and smacked it down hard on your ass. That woke you up immediately. "O-ow, that hurt!" You looked behind you and saw Kuroo standing behind. "T-Tetsu, how did I get back home? Why am I tied up? Wait, what about your party." You were slowly gaining sober by the second.

"So, you like to kiss other guys while your drunk, right?" When you looked up at him, his angry face sent shivers up your spine.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb (f/n). I'm seriously pissed with you right now, even thought you were the victim in this case."

"What are you talking about? Stupid, let me g-!!" You were cut of by another smack to the ass. "Ow~ Tetsu wait, stop it~" You actually moaned a bit. 

"You're getting off from this? You really are a bad girl in truth." He turned you over on your back and spread your legs apart. "Your fiance shouldn't have to come in on their partners party and find them kissing someone else, right? So why were you doing it?" He tore off your panty and dropped his pants.

"Wait! I wasn't do-!!" Before you could catch your breathe, Kuroo already rammed himself into you. You cried out in both pain and pleasure.

"Do you understand how much trouble you're in. You don't have the right to say no." He starting thrusting roughly into you without mercy. He was not trying to hear your words of plead at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry~ I'm sorry~!" You plead out to him. He still wasn't listening to you.

"Do you think a simple 'sorry' is going to fix everything?" He gripped tight onto your waist and thrusted much deeper. You were in pain, but felt little pleasure. "You need to be more aware of things happening! Just think, what would have happened if I hadn't come for you, you could have been raped again!" Kuroo wrapped his arms around you and stopped. "Do you know how much it fucking kills me, thinking about when I couldn't be there for you!"

"Tetsu..." Tears strolled down your face. "Testu~!" You began to sob. 

"You're never going drinking again, you hear me? You're for-bid-den." He picked up his past again. "Because if you do, I won't be as nice as I am now."

"Yes!" For that whole night, Kuroo continued to give you your punishment. He came so many times, and all from different positions. You ended up dripping in his sticky cum. The next morning, you had a headache. You woke up to the sticky sensation from last night. "Tetsu." You turned on your side and placed a hand on his back. 'I didn't know you were still dwelling on that. I really am marrying myself a great man. He's the only one for me.' He was sleeping soundly, and he didn't look angry anymore. It was when you felt big arms wrap around you and pull you, that you knew he was awake.

"Hey, sorry about last night. I was just, really angry." He opened his eyes and snuggled himself in between your breasts. "I got your body all dirty, you must have been in pain last night too."

"No, I understand you. But, did I really kiss another guy? I don't remember anything after he poured me those glasses of sake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But man, I'm never drinking again." You held your hand up to your head. "So, how was your night?"

"It was fun, until Yoshinaka brung strippers into the party."

"....Strippers...?"

"Yeah, there were 10 of them." Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE THEIR STRIPPERS IN MY HOUSE!!" You exploded and he jumped back. Your eyes squinted when you saw a certain mark on his cheek. You grabbed his cheek in your hand to get a closer look. "That's not my lipstick. I had red lipstick on my lips last night, this one's pink! DID YOU LET THEM FUCKING KISS YOU!?"

"W-wait, calm down." You stood up and jumped down on him. Your hands locked around his neck and started to choke him. "(f-f/n)! I can't breath."

"Shut up and die! Die! Die! Die and die and again you unfaithful bastard! I can't believe you had a stripper all over you!! What did you do with them!? What did you do?!" You applied more pressure. He was turning red.

"Nothing!"

"Liar!! Stupid liar!!" You kept on shouting.

"I sent them away! I swear!" He tried gasping for air. "I decided to come for you right after, that's why we came home early!" He was trying so hard to explain himself. All of a sudden there was a message on his phone. 

"You stay right there!" You picked up his phone off of his nightstand and looked at the message. The message had been sent when you both were sleeping. Upon opening the message, there was a video with a text that said, 'Boss and a sexy big breasted stripper! ;)' A chip grew on your head. When you pressed the video, it played and started showing the same described stripper on Kuroo, kissing his cheek, and he let it happen. Two more chips appeared. She had her hands all over him, rubbing up on his chest. And in fact there were ten strippers in your house that night. "You motherfucking cheating bastard! You did let her kiss you!! You even let her touch you!"

"Wait, what!?" You shoved the phone in his face and pressed play. When the video started, he realized what he was seeing and he felt his heart drop. He looked for the sender and he said, 'unknown ID'. 'I'll kill them, I'm definitely going to kill them.' "No...no it's not what it looks like..." He ran out of energy to shout because his voice was leaving him. When he saw the demon coming out of you, he started talking less, until he wasn't speaking at all. His mind soon became blank to the whole thing.

You grabbed your pillows and started hitting him with it. "I'm never speaking to you again! Don't you dare come near me or try to touch me! And you can sleep by yourself tonight!!" You stood up in the bed and tried to walk away, until Kuroo caught your foot and let you fall down on the bed. "What are you doing! Unhand me!" You tried to kick him, but he just grabbed your foot. He pulled you up on him while you were upside down and spread open your legs. He held onto your stomach and shoved his face in your pussy. "Ah!!" He sort of yelped but moaned at the same time. 

"Did you forget you were still naked? You should know not to put your guard down around me." He started licking around and sucking deep.

"No! S-stop it! I'm not playing!" You squeezed your thighs together on his head and he let go. "This is not the time!" You kick him in the head and rolled off the bed when you had the chance. You stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash off your sticky body. Kuroo just sat there holding his head.

"...I'm going to murder every single one of them." Kuroo sighed and got up to go make breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

"I-chi-ro. Wake up." The basement door closed behind them.

"LET ME GO!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Just as Kuroo once was, Ichiro was tied up to a chair and violently moving around in the chair, throwing a fit and cursing at him.

"Are you fucking serious? What kind of crappy cry is that. No, I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you beg for your life like the piece of dog shit you are." Kuroo came close to Ichiro and slipped a pocket knife out of his pocket. He grabbed the bottom of Ichiro's face, held it still and raised the knife, driving it down into Ichiro's left eye.

"AAAHHHH!!!! MY FUCKING EYEEEE!!! FUCKER! FUCKER! FUCKER!!!" Blood was squirting out of his socket as Kuroo continuously massaged the knife further and further.

A murderous look was sent directly to Ichiro. There was definitely an intent to kill tonight. "This is what happens when you mess with me. This is what happens when you try to mess with my family. Oh, but don't piss yourself yet, there's way more fun yet to come. See, I brought all your toys over here to my place. We'll be having fun all night. Rai's even here to help out." Kuroo looked over to Rai who was giving Ichiro the same look as him.

"Eye for and eye and tooth for a tooth." Rai stated, while taking a seat in a fold-up chair.

"I'm going to kill you for killing my brother!!"

"Newsflash dumbass, I wasn't the one who killed your brother. I was planing on it, but someone got there before I did."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!!! Don't fuck with me! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID IT!!!"

"Kuroo, what did you say to him?" Rai asked calmly, letting out a small sigh.

"All I did was lie, saying that I killed Satoshi. I just wanted to piss him off a little bit, that's all."

"Stupid, that's why you almost got yourself half killed."

"Well anyway, it wasn't me. It was his crazy ex-girlfriend who did that." Kuroo ripped the knife out of his eyes and swiftly stabbed Ichiro in the ear with it, blowing out his left ear drum. Another shriek was forced out. "Rai if you don't want to get involved that's fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Rai closed his eyes if he were ready to take a nap.

"Now, let's see, what should I play with first." Kuroo had walked past Ichiro and over to the 'toys'. " Electric baton? Nah. Ah, maybe the bat. Rai, what do you think?" Kuroo turned back to look at him.

"Go with your instincts."

"A bat it is then." Kuroo came back to Ichiro with a silver bat in hand. "I won't hit your face or anything, but I will break your limbs." He notified him before raising the bat over his shoulder. "Let's start here then." Kuroo brought the bat down on Ichiro's kneecap as hard as he could, fracturing it into pieces. Then he moved to the next and broke that one too. Ichiro was trying to hold in his cries of pain, but it was too hard not to. Next, Kuroo went behind him and started beating on his arms, bruising them and breaking bones. "This is just the beginning, so save your pissing for your death."

All throughout the night, Ichiro's muffled screams could be heard from all the way upstairs where everyone was. It was dead silent that whole night. No one spoke a word to each other and those horrid screams lasted until after 3:00 in the morning. At exactly 3:05 the screams and cursing stopped. It became quiet. Footsteps could be heard coming upstairs. When the door opened, everyone's attention turned to them.

"Oh, you guys waited up." A blood stained Kuroo said. Kuroo was practically covered from head to toes in Ichiro's blood. His face and hands were covered in blood, but he acted like everything was normal. "God, I feel so refreshed." Kuroo stretched. "Crap, how am I going to sneak past (f/n) looking like this."

"You should be. You practically disfigured the guy." Rai came up from behind Kuroo with his hands on his head, chill as a cucumber.

"B-Boss, what happened down there." One of them asked. "You're covered in blood."

"A few broken bones and limbs, teeth. Well, why don't you do go see for yourself." He smirked. "Rai, let me get a change of clothes from your house."

"Yes, yes. Just don't forget to remove the body before it stinks up the place."

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about that guy. He's my responsibility so I won't be asking you to move the body. Just leave him there."

"N-no boss, we'll take care of him!" Yoshinaka told him.

"...You sure? Well then I'll ask you to burn the body then. Oh, and no one whisper a word of this to (f/n)! It'll upset her."

"Yes!" They answered back.

"You stay here. I don't want it to look like I'm about to hide a murderer in my house. That looks too weird."

"Come on, don't say it like that." Kuroo plopped down on the floor. "Fine, I'll wait. But hurry, I have to get home before she notices."

"I'll be back in a few." Rai closed the door on his way out. He went to his house, came back in 10 minutes and gave Kuroo a change of clothes. Kuroo had a shower before putting on Rai's clothes. When he was all changed, Kuroo left to go back to the house.

When he got there it was silent. He tiptoed up the stairs without letting the stairs creak. When he pushed open the door slowly, he saw that you were sleeping soundly in the bed, your back facing the door. 'Good, she's still asleep.' He took of Rai's clothes and hung them on the rim of the hamper in the bathroom. Only in his boxers now, he creeped in the bed next to you a pulled the covers over the both of you. His heart nearly stopped when he saw you shift around in your sleep. 'That was fucking close. She looks so adorable when she's asleep though.'

"Tetsu...No~ Don't touch me there." You moaned in your sleep.

'! Is she having a wet dream!?' He got hard. 'You've got to be kidding me!' He faced palmed. 'I can't go to sleep like this!' He grit his teeth. 'Little vixen!' For the whole time until you woke up, Kuroo stayed awake. Once you did wake up, he grabbed into you shirt. "(f/n)!"

"W-what is it?!" You turn back to him. "You look horrible! What's wrong? Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"I was about to, until you called my name in your wet dream!"

"W-what!? H-how do you-"

"You moaned out my name and then I got hard. Fix it for me."

"How the hell do you expect me to fix it?! I'm pregnant so we can't have sex!"

"..." He looked at you intensely.

"Why are looking at me like that?" You were so confused until you realized what he wanted.

"You dirty, dirty pig!!!" You took up the pillows and then threw it in his face.

"Hey! Don't be so rough! The baby!"

"Shut up! You're disgusting! Nasty! Filthy! I can't believe you!" You were pissed off.

"How the hell is it dirty? I do it to you all the time!"

"That's different!" You blush.

"How?!"

"It just is!"

Time skipping to 8 1/2 months later, the matter with Ichiro and Laughing Reaper had died down, and by that time you were pretty big. It had become hard for you to walk properly and you had to resort to waddling to get around. Kuroo was sometimes laugh at you behind you back, but it was all love. Kuroo would always have you sit between you his legs while he stroked your tummy and felt the kicking of your baby, well, babies actually. One week after the incident, you and him went to the doctor to both get yourselves checked out and it turned out that you were pregnant with twins. Kuroo was so freaking happy he couldn't stop grinning all the way back home.

A week after the trip to the doctor, you both went on a shopping spree for baby boy and girl clothes and other baby stuff that they would need. You guys stuff the room next to yours with all kinds of baby stuff along with the help of your parents and Rai. He was really happy to be a God-father.

"Kana. Kaoru," Those were the names decided by the both of you. Kuroo came up with your son's name "Can you hear mommy and daddy's voices?" You asked when you talked to them. You were sitting between his legs while letting him rub your tummy. "We can't for you two to be born."

"Ah, one of them kicked!" He exclaimed. "I bet it was Kaoru. He's going to grow up just like his dad!"

"Sorry, but I think I want our son to refrain from becoming a pervert who thinks about sex with 50 percent of his brain."

"Hey." He stretched out your cheeks, forcing you to make a funny face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let go." You panicked until he let go of your face. You sighed and leaned back on his chest. "I feel so fat." You whined.

"Well you do look a little-"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

"Don't joke about that dummy."

"Well even if you put on a few pounds I'd still love you."

"But we wouldn't be able to do your favorite positions in bed." You smirked.

"! You're right. Don't you dare gain weight. No more than 3-4 pounds." You started laughing. When he realized you were, his heart felt all warm inside. "But I mean it though, I'd love you regardless of what you looked like in the future." His hands rested back down to your stomach. "(f/n), thank you so much for having my children." He smiled against your back.

"Don't make it sound like it was a favor."

"But-"

"Listen, I've always wanted to have your children. I think you're very much capable of taking care of your family, that's why I knew you were going to be a great father. Your love and devotion to our relationship and family is so--How do explain it, it's something I treasure. I just cherish everything you do for me, and they will too. I'm more head over heels in love with you then you think." You turn to him and chuckle. "That's just the way I feel."

"You really feel that way?" He blushed in shock of your words.

"Of course I do. If I didn't than I wouldn't still be with you."

"I'll keep doing my best then, for all of you." He took you by the chin and covered you lips with his. You guys were kissing slowly, but it was filled with so much passion that it was hard to stop, until you bit down onto Kuroo's lip. "OW! What the fuck!" He turned his head away from you holding his bleeding lip. "What's wrong? Why'd you bite me all of a sudden?"

"S-sorry, I just think my water just broke." You're eyes were wide open.

"What?" He asked with a confused face.

"My water broke!"

"You water, but it's not even ti-"

"Tetsu they're not waiting anymore!" You shook your head. "I gotta go to the hospital! Now!"

"R-Right!" He stood you up slowly and quickly ran upstairs to get his keys, the baby bag an extra set of clothes for you and his phone. He walked you to the door while calling Rai on his phone. "Rai, get your ass to the hospital, (f/n)'s going into labor!" Kuroo ended the call and then called for you dad. He rushed over to your place in the next 5 minutes, along with Shinohara and bodyguards in a separate car, and took you guys to the hospital. "Hey, I need a room for my wife! She's going into labor!" Kuroo told the nurse at the front desk.

"Oh, Y-yes!" She blushed. When she looked over to you, she widened her eyes. "You must be having twins."

"Y-yes. Can we please just get to a room now!" You kept winning. "Ah!" You cried out as you felt your third contraction.

"Make sure you give my baby girl a private room. My grandchildren shouldn't share a room with others people." Your father said.

"I'll be right back with a wheelchair." As she said, the nurse came back with a wheelchair and sat you in it, rolling you down the hallway. Your hand was intertwined with Kuroo's as you were being wheeled down the hallway into a room. Your father tried to follow you guys down the hallway but was too large so he sent Shinohara instead. 

"Ow!" When you felt another contraction come up, you squeezed Kuroo's hand tightly and made him cry out. 

"Does it hurt that bad?"

"More than you could imagine!" All three of you went inside a private room since it was the only room available. You got put on the bed and immediately started taking deep breathes. "Tetsu, don't let go of my hand." You plead.

"The thought never crossed my mind. He place his other hand over yours." When he finished speaking, the door opened and in came Rai. "You're late man."

"Sorry. How is she?"

"In paaaiiin~!!" You responded. Another one hit you. "I'm dying~!" You exaggerated. "Take them out! Someone take them out!"

"Well at least we're about to become parents." He grinned while looking down at you.

"Do you think this is funny!?" You let go of his hand and snatched him by the collar of his jacket. You shook him violently, making him dizzy. "I'll kill you if you ever do this to me again, you hear me!? Huh!?"

"!!!"

"What a sudden flip of personality." Rai commented while keeping his distance.

"Aah!!"

"You have a few hours before your fully opened up." In came the doctor with his clipboard. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Kuroo?"

"Doc, this is not the time for greetings! My wife is about to kill me!" Kuroo needed to get away from his wife who felt she was going to burst at any second and who was about to kill him. "A few hours~!?" You both looked at him in disbelief."

"You bastaaarrddd!!" You kept shaking him. "Oooww!!" Kuroo was unable to anything but stand there and be your punching bag until it was time for the actual delivery. When it was time, the doctor had nurses help you lift your legs up onto the machine.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Rai and Shinohara left the room with only you guys in it.

"Alright Mrs. Kuroo," The doctor placed himself in front of you. "When I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can, alright." You nodded hesitantly while gripping Kuroo's hand. "Push." Right at his words, you started to push as hard as you could. Your face started turning red and your grip on Kuroo's hand had become much stronger. You were dying, but so was he.

You had so stop and take a deep breath before starting to push again. "AAAHH~!!" You started again.

"I see a head." He notified you. "Keep going, you're doing great."

"AAHH!!!" You tried to give one last push for them to come out, but it didn't happen.

"Come on Mrs. one more push!" He held onto their head. With just one more push like the doctor said, you were able to bush one of them out. You were panting heavily. "Good job!" 

"What is it?!" Kuroo asked with excitement.

The doctor checked the gender and smiled. "It's a healthy baby boy."

"Kaoru." You both said together with a smile. You both watched as Kaoru got carried away by a nurse to get cleaned up.

"Come now, we're not done here, right? You're due for twins aren't you."

"R-right." You answered with a nervous smile. After a 5 minute break you got right back to your job.

"Okay then, let's start pushing." The doctor got back in position.

"Sunova bitch!!!" It felt like your vagina was ripping in half when you started pushing. 

"Come on (f/n)!" Kuroo helped to cheer you on. "You can do it babe! She's counting on you!"

"AAHH~!!!" You took a breather and then took one last big deep breath. "Kaaannnaaaa!!!" You cried out for the last push. You knew you were done with pushing when you heard the cries of your baby girl. Your panting continued on without rest. Kana was then token away to get cleaned up along with her big brother.

"You did great." Kuroo kissed your cheek.

"Thank you. Sorry I said all that stuff before." You chuckled.

"Don't worry about."

"Here they are." The nurse came back out with the twins in her hands, smiling. "We had to calm them down again after that smack on the butt." She chuckled. They were sleeping silently with their hands up to their face, both swallowed up in their individual blankets. The nurse handed over both of them to you first so that you could hold them.

"So adorable, the both of you." As soon as they settled down in your arms, you were moved to tears. "Mommy love you both very much." You closed your eyes. "It was bumpy ride, but you're finally here." You snuggled them close. "Here, I think daddy wants a chance to hold you now." You handed them over to him and he scooped them up in his arms. He was blushing.

As both baby's sat in Kuroo's arms he got nervous, but was blushing. "They're so small." With a mesmerized face, Kuroo looked upon his newborn children with loving eyes and a smile. When Kana opened her eyes to her father he blushed even more. She reached out her hand to him and gave a little smile. "She's smiling! Kana's smiling at me! (f/n), look!" He tried to show you. "Their cheeks are like squirrels!"

"Look at you, your whole face is red."

"Shut up, I can't help it! They're really cute. Plus you're the one who's crying!"

"Shut up!" You came back at him. When you both paused, a smile crept on your lips and the both of your broke out into laughter. At that moment, both Rai and Shinohara came inside the room.

"So, where are my godchildren?" Rai came up next to Kuroo when he saw them in his arms. "Oh~ They're so small. Well done Kuroo." Rai slapped Kuroo on the back.

"(f/n)-san, they're so adorable!" Shinohara took out a camera and started videotaping them. "Your father will be so proud!"

You nervously chuckled. "Thank you Shinohara-san."

"Here, mommy." Kuroo smirked at you while handed them back over to you. But his eyes were glued to them, like he didn't want to hand them over. 

"I love you so much (f/n)." Kuroo leaned over to kiss you on the lips.

"I know. So do I." You kissed him back.

"Hey, no sucking face over your babies." Rai scolded you both.

"Alright, it's time for them to go now." The nurse came back out to take them to the nursery.

"Time's up already?" Kuroo asked.

"Oh no. I don't want them to leave." You pined with a pout.

"Don't worry, they'll be back for feeding time." She reached out towards them.

"*Sigh* Alright. Mommy and daddy will see you two later, okay?" You kissed them both on the forehead. Kuroo did the same and then handed them over to the nurse. By then your legs were down and were once again in a comfortable position.

"Kuroo, I'll see you guys later." Rai waved the both of you goodbye.

"Please get some rest (f/n)-san." Shinohara bowed and the both of them left you two in piece.

"I can't wait to get the home." He told you as he watched them go off behind the door. 

"Neither can I." Your voice went soft as you closed your eyes.

"(f/n)?!"

"Relax, I'm just sleepy. I need a re-charge, so wait here next to me."

"Sleep tight then." He kissed your forehead and pulled up a seat next to you. He held your hand the whole time you slept, managing to fall asleep himself.

\--EXTENDED ENDING--

Almost a full year later, Kana and Kaoru had gotten a bit bigger and were able to play with their toys. You father, along with Kuroo were very doting on them both. By then, you had changed your image by cutting your hair short.

"Tetsu, what are we going to do about their birthday party? It's in 2 weeks y 'know."

"We'll just throw them a big bash with everyone." Kuroo came up to you with Kaoru strapped up to his back. 

"We don't have the money for a big ass party."

"We might not have enough, but your dad does." He grinned. "If you go up to him with the best whining face you've got, he'd definitely do it. Bu I doubt you'll have to though, he'll do anything for his grandchildren."

"*Sigh* Alright. Here, take them upstairs to their cribs for nap time." You handed strapped up Kana to Kuroo and had him take them to play with their toys. As they were on their backs looking up at him, Kuroo couldn't resist to start making faces at them.

"Ha ha, (f/n), come look at this!" He was laughing while calling you over from cooking. "Look at this." As Kuroo did something or made a facial expression, the both of them did the same. They were mimicking him.

"You dummy!" You hit him on the head with the big plastic spoon.

"Ow!" Kuroo rubbed his head and the babies did the same while making a face. "What's wrong?"

"You need to watch what you're doing before they copy something they're not supposed to!" You told him with your hand on your waist.

"But it's cute!"

"I don't care."

"What, are you afraid they'll see something naughty?" He smirked at you and so did they. "Is that what your naught mind was thinking?"

"Don't you do it." You warned him while taking him a step back, You guarded yourself with the spoon, but Kuroo just kept advancing. "Kuroo I have to cook dinner!"

"No excuses!" He pounced on you and grabbed you up in his arms. At the same time, Kaoru and Kana were making playful noises.

"Look, they're telling you to get off me!"

"Kids should just nap." Kuroo went to their cribs and turned on the baby mobile so that the soft sound would lull them to sleep. "Now, back to you."

"I have something on the stove, you dummy!"

"No problem." Kuroo threw you over his shoulder and went to go turn off then ran back upstairs to have his way with you.


End file.
